Future Demon Bros
by jazz96
Summary: This shows yasha and sessh 500 years in the future and all the misadventures they go through.There is violence,stupidity,hilarity,and anything else I can think of.lol.From violence to sleepwalking, Its all here peoples! non-yaoi R&R! They are in character
1. Sunday Fun!

**Well I decided that I wanted to start a story about these two bros since I love them to death!lol Ok so this is only brotherly because I'm not good with that romantic and sexy stuff. Umm this isn't my first, but I didn't like how the other one was turning out. I know I'm so stupid, but I have so much more ideas for Inu and Sessh. Actually it's gonna be more like one-shots in one, but I like to think of it as a story….or is that a series . Enjoy and I don't own Inuyasha! Wish I did though!**

Sunday Fun 

The sun was beginning to rise in Tokyo, Japan and the light hit the window of a pretty big house. The house consisted of only 2 floors, but there was more than enough room in each floor. The outside walls of the house were a light shade of purple. One specific room, on the top floor, was occupied by a certain sleeping hanyou. His room was a calm baby blue, had a king size bed, and there was a 70" flat screen tv in the opposite side of it. The white sheets of the bed were messily covering the unconscious half demon. One of the covers was on the floor and barely clinging to the bed probably pushed off by Inuyasha during his sleep.

The sun's light went through inuyasha's window and illuminated his big room. The light also woke him from his slumber. Slowly, his eyes opened to reveal beautiful, but sleepy, golden orbs. He looked at his clock, which was on his bedside table, to see that it was 7:30 in the morning. He lazily sat up from his bed and yawned while stretching his hands. He wore a white tang top, and red boxers that had the words "I know you're looking" in the back. He usually wore a ring to hide his demonic appearance but slept in his true form.

Inuyasha listened closely to his surroundings and smiled mischievously when he realized that he was the first one awake. He got up and cautiously opened the door. He peeked his head out just to make sure that no one was there. He smiled and if his smile could talk it would be saying, "The peace of this house won't last long."

He looked at the room to his right and quietly got a bucket from the kitchen, and used the sink to fill it with ice cold water. He even put ice in the bucket for extra iciness. He tried to be as quiet as possible while doing this and started walking to Sesshomaru's room.

He steadily opened the door to Sessh's room and tip toed inside with the bucket. Sessh was also in his demon form. He almost felt bad for what he was about to do…almost. Sesshomaru stirred a little in his sleep. Inuyasha instantly tensed but relaxed when no other movement was made. When he was at the side of his elder brother's bed he poured the freezing water on top of the full demon. And shouted at the top of his lungs…..

"WAKE UP!"

Sesshomaru's eyes immediately opened wide when the water touched him and was even more startled when Inuyasha yelled at him to "wake up." He quickly got out of bed and was not pleased to see Inuyasha trying his best to look innocent while holding the bucket behind his back.

"Inuyasha" he growled, clearly pissed as all hell. His threat was made less threatening when he started to shiver due to the cold. It didn't help at all that he was also only wearing boxers and a red T-shirt.

"You know what today is?"Inuyasha said seemingly not noticing how pissed off his brother was.

"Yes I do. It's you're funeral!" Sesshomaru said and his eyes promised murder as he prepared to beat the spoiled brat.

"Wait, wait, wait! I can explain" said the hanyou putting his hands up in front of himself in defense.

"Oh really _little brother_. Please enlighten me." He scoffed.

"Well, since today was Sunday and we don't have to work today…..I wanted to ummm surprise you..." he said starting to sound uncertain of his decision.

"You woke me up early on my day off just to tell me it was my day off" Sesshomaru stated with a blank expression.

"Ummm yeah that's pretty much it" Inuyasha said starting to back away from his brother's increasing youki.

Sesshomaru stood up and prepared to make his little brother regret ever even thinking of what he had just done.

"Ummm I can see that you need to dry off so I'm gonna go make myself something to eat." Inuyasha said nervously with a fake smile and started walking out.

"No you won't you INSOLENT BRAT!" yelled Sesshomaru as he started running after his brother. Inuyasha ran out of his room as fast as possible and tried to go in his room but Sesshomaru punched him so hard in the head.

"Aaaah!" Inuyasha yelled when he was punched and sent flying through his room's wall. He hit an apple tree that Sesshomaru had planted 20 years ago and 5 apples fell on his head from the impact. This just plain pissed him off, so he yelled...

"Fine! No more mister nice fuckin'guy!" He pulled on the trunk of the apple tree and it started to come out of the ground.

"Grrrrrrr" inuyasha huffed some more before he completely pulled it out(imagine the tree being 3 times his size).

Sesshomaru was content with the damage so he just walked out of Inuyasha's room but not before he heard Inuyasha completely ripping his favorite tree out from the ground with a strong yank. When Sesshomaru looked around to where he had thrown Inuyasha, there wasn't just a hole, there was a furious Inuyasha going directly at him with a gigantic tree!

"Take this you jerk!"Inuyasha said before sending the tree crashing down on Sesshomaru. Sessh got hit head on and went through Inuyasha's room, and then through his room. Inuyasha wasn't done there. Also as Inuyasha moved the tree around the house, it was tearing more of the ceiling apart. Then he readied the tree to land another blow to Sesshomaru. This time Sesshomaru was hit through his room again and then into the kitchen.

Now Sessh was even more pissed. When Inuyasha was going for the third blow, he used his poison claws to disintegrate the whole tree.

Inuyasha stayed in the same position so it looked like he was holding an invisible tree and he blinked dumbly.

"Inuyasha you fool! You have damaged this house yet again!" he growled as he stood up from where he had been thrown. Some dishes had been broken and there was a lot of holes in the roof. He just sighed because this was a regular occurrence, but what could you expect from demon brothers with short tempers living in the same house.

"Me! You were the one that punched me through the fuckin' wall asshole!" Inuyasha yelled and balled his hands into fists. Inuyasha then lunged at Sesshomaru and they rolled around struggling with each other to get the upper hand in their petty fight. They eventually pushed each other out of the hole Inuyasha had made and landed with a thud, but kept fighting.

It took them a while to realize that they had an audience. It was the paperboy on his bike and his eyes were wide. He had the paper in his hand, but looked like he was giving it to just the air or something…..go figure.

"Uggghhh" was all Inuyasha could say at the time. He must have noticed the huge holes in their house thought Inuyasha starting to get creeped out from the boy's failure to stop gawking at them. Both he and Sesshomaru quickly got up from their tussle on the floor.

Sesshomaru just walked forward, took the paper from the boy's hand, and walked through the front door like nothing had happened.

"Sooo how long you been standin' there kid?" Inuyasha asked as he crouched down in front of the kid and waved his hand in front of the kid's face curiously.

The boy just continued looking like a statue with his eyes as big as saucers and mouth big enough to fit a whole apple Inuyasha noticed half-heartedly, remembering the poor apple tree he and Sesshomaru had brutally destroyed.

So Inuyasha decided to go back inside as quickly as possible. When he closed the door behind him, he noticed Sesshomaru sitting on the couch reading the newspaper.

" AWESOME!" was heard from outside before they heard the boy leaving on his bike. Inuyasha sighed with a smile and went to sit next to his brother in the bottom floor of their house since currently the top floor was covered in holes and other damage.

"Did you call the repair guy?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes. He will be here later this morning. Although he was rather surprised when I told him the extent of the damage" he said with a small smile.

Inuyasha snorted with a toothy grin and said, "It's not like this is the worst damage we've ever done".

"Indeed" Sesshomaru stated.

"I think the worst we've ever done was when you transformed in your true form and I had a giant piece of rope, remember?" Inuyasha said as he recalled that faithful day.

"Yes, it took days to repair the house completely" Sesshomaru said with a chuckle.

"Ahhh good times" Inuyasha said fondly.

* * *

_Ring Ring_

Inuyasha heard from the living room. He had put on some black denim jeans with a white t-shirt, and was now wondering what he should make for breakfast. It had been about an hour since his and Sesshy's 'little' argument. Since the fights with his elder brother were consistent, they had had the bottom floor for when the top was out of service. This floor's living room walls were painted red and the ceiling was pure white. There was some paintings of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru together smiling and fighting. There was one long sofa facing a television and the kitchen was painted light green with a refrigerator filled with_ a lot _of food and there was a black dining table with dogs as the legs.

_Ring Ring_

He went to the living room and looked at the caller ID. It was his friend Emma; they had met at a small ramen shop and they had hit it off right away because of their strong love for ramen. What better way to make friends? She was also chef a manager of a very successful restaurant.

"What the hell you calling so early for Emma" he asked boredly when he picked up the phone to his dog ear in an awkward way.

"Sheesh somebody fought with their brother on the wrong side of the house" she laughed." Well I just thought since you were off on Sunday that we could all get together for breakfast or did you already stuff that bottomless pit of yours?" she asked.

"Keh you probably want to come over just to eat my awesome cooking" he stated.

"Well that's true…but it's also a chance for all of us to have some fun! You really think I'm that shallow you jackass!" she yelled the last part.

"Ohh go shit yourself, and do whatever the hell you want…..sooo balls to you!" and he hung up the phone. He was about to go back to the kitchen, when suddenly he heard a knock at the door.

"Can't a guy go chow down without having some shitter interrupting him!" Inuyasha yelled to nobody while putting his hands in his hair in aggravation. He looked through the peephole and didn't recognize the 2 men standing there, so he took out his demonic suppressing ring from his pocket and put it on. It made him smell and appear human.

He opened the door to reveal a pudgy man with a greying black beard and hair. His face was slightly wrinkled with smile lines and his eyes flashed with years of experience. Behind him was his complete opposite because this young man seemed taller and he had short dark brown hair and was wearing the same white jump suit as the pudgy dude. His eyes showed youth and not much experience, but he had strong broad shoulders. Both also had tools in tool belts(duh!).

"Good morning Mr. Saiga, I see that you require our services again" said the pudgy guy politely. Now the guy seemed kind of familiar..ummmm…oh it was Tokeno. He was their regular repair guy.

"Yo Tokeno. Who's the new guy?" Inuyasha said, but then decided that he didn't really care.

"Oh right how rude of me, but this is Kuno" Tokeno said with a chuckle.

"Whatever just go fix the damn roof old man."Inuyasha said growing bored of this conversation.

Tokeno just chuckled and said, "Impatient as ever I see Inuyasha." but it was more of a statement not a question.

"Keh damage is on the top floor" he motioned to the top with his index finger.

"Alright we'll get right on it." he chuckled but he always wondered what kind of things they did that resulted in so much damage. He had asked once but all he got was 'none of your damn business!'

Kuno looked up and his eyes widened "What happened to the place?" he exclaimed.

"Hey I'm not paying you to ask questions! So fix it chop chop!"and he slammed the door right in their faces. He had started walking back to the kitchen when…

_Knock knock_

"Oh kami!" Inuyasha said exasperately as he opened the door. "I told you to fix the damn…." He stopped mid-sentence in shock as his eyes widened.

"Is that how you treat your best friends?" Said a smirking Koga raising an eyebrow in amusement. He was wearing a brown shirt with beige shorts. Emma was standing to his right, wearing a violet shirt and grey sweat pants. She had light brown hair up in a bun (a few strands were loose) with pretty dark brown eyes and she was currently smiling knowingly at him.

"Surprise! We came to visit and eat your food Yasha!" she yelled with her hands in the air, not even commenting on his previous outburst.

He looked at them boredly and said, "yay for me " as he waved his index finger in a little circle barely lifting his hand." Emma you just like my cooking because you're a sucky chef." he stated bluntly. She glared at him but Koga interrupted…

"So you gonna let us in or not mutt face?" he asked knowing that there would be some kind of argument going on pretty soon. Inuyasha just knew how to bring it out in people.

"Yeah yeah" he said stepping to the side to let them in. They walked in and Emma took the chance to say….

"Hey Yasha I challenge you on who's the best chef! One on one! What do you say" she also pointed a finger at him for emphasis.

"You're on! But don't come cryin' to me when I beat your stupid ass!" he said arrogantly as he smirked and folded his arms in front of his chest.

"Oh don't worry about me. You should worry more about your shit filled head!" she said confidently.

"Fine! Let's do this shit!" he said determinedly and marched straight to the kitchen followed by both friends.

When they got in both of them ran to the fridge and started taking out the ingredients that they needed. They were chopping vegetables, cutting meat, picking spices, and other stuff…. While Koga cheered them on with things like 'oh ya that's gonna be good' and 'mmm that smells nice.'

"What is going on here?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked into the kitchen now hiding his demonic appearance which made his hair jet black(like inuyasha's) and his eyes a light brown. He had immediately noticed the delicious aromas coming from the kitchen. His brother was a very good chef, probably the best, but he only cooked like twice a week.

Both cooks stopped what they were doing and looked up, but almost immediately went back to perfecting their dishes.

"We're making breakfast Sessh." Inuyasha said while putting some spices and lemon on a beef stake.

Both cooks were done and had their food laid on the table. Inuyasha had made 4 bowls of home-made ramen with beef-stake pieces and fishcake. He always tried to make the recipes he used his own. Emma had made a pork stew with all kinds of vegetables and some spices. She even had added things that made it look very fancy, while inuyasha's just looked simple.

"Well dig in!"Inuyasha demanded of the wolf and daiyoukai whose mouths were currently watering from the delectable aroma. Everyone sat down at the table and just started stuffing their faces except Emma and Sesshomaru. There were moans of..

"mmmm so good"

"I think I just had an orgasm in my mouth!"

"yummity yum yum"

"..!"

* * *

They had all finished eating and were all holding their full bellies.

"Sooo who's was the best?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah whose was the best?" said Emma leaning forward in her seat.

"Mmmm they were both , but I would have to go with…..dog turd." Koga said.

"Damn how 'bout you Sesshomaru" she insisted glaring at Inuyasha when he smirked.

"Yours was clearly the work of an expert, but although my little brother's was simple; his had a more personal taste that made it seem that he cared about how every piece came out. I do not mean to enhance his ego, but his was the best" Sesshomaru stated boredly.

"Tough noodles girly" inuyasha said with a smirk. She slouched down in her chair and sighed.

"That's why I want you to come work at my restaurant but you always decline" she ranted."I guess you win fair and square, but anyways now that we're done eating….what do you guys wanna do today?"she quickly bounced back to her cheerful self.

"oooh I know!"inuyasha said as he jumped from his chair.

"Spit it out mutt" Koga said curious as to what inuyasha was considering. Inuyasha smirked.

* * *

"Ready!" Emma shouted from the closet she was in. Everyone was in a different closet, but Sesshomaru decide not to join them in "such childish behavior." They were in a room where all the antiques and stuff that Sesshy and yasha kept as momentos in their long life span;hence all the closets and different items in each.

"Ready!" Inuyasha and Koga shouted back in confirmation. They all opened their closet door at the same time to reveal…..

Koga wearing a girl's kimono. It was bright pink and had white sakura flowers and petals scattered all around it. It came with a red obi and sandals, but all in all Koga looked damn right ridiculous.

Emma was wearing a clown overall that made her hips look huge (like clowns on tv)with different color stripes going vertically all over and big red shoes. She had on a lot of white make-up that made her look as pale as a sheet of paper. There was a big afro wig on her containing all the colors of the rainbow and not to forget the big red nose.

Inuyasha had on a big cowboy hat that was too big for his head, brown cowboy boots with spiky steel wheels on the heels of each, and faded blue jeans. He had a brown denim jacket with a white button-up shirt underneath, a belt with a big buckle and 2 huge guns on each of his sides. There was also a curly black mustache on his face which he was currently curling and uncurling with his hand(like an evil villain) and a small black patch of a beard on his chin.

Everyone took a moment to look at each other…

And burst out laughing!

Inuyasha was holding onto his side laughing his head off, Emma was holding on to the wall like it was the only thing keeping her from falling to the ground in laughter, and Koga was rolling around the floor trying to stop laughing to no avail.

"Oh god! Oh god!oh god!" said Emma between guffaws.

"I'm going to piss my pants" Inuyasha forced out through his laughter and was hitting his fist against the floor because had now fallen over laughing.

At that moment Sesshomaru opened the door saying, "What is all the comm.." He stopped and looked at them strangely. He stared…..and stared. Everyone had frozen instantly when Sesshomaru walked in. After a few seconds passed, he calmly closed the door and walked away. Inuyasha looked at everybody with shocked violet eyes and they looked back.

They started laughing again!

* * *

The sun was beginning to set and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were sitting on the sofa watching a cartoon called "Family Guy."

"I do not see the point in this pathetic American comedy. The man is clearly an idiot." Sessh stated.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and said, "That's why it's so funny, but sometimes I wish this Peter was real so I could punch him in the face for being so stupid" Inuyasha replied boredly. The show was now in commericials about a drink called "What the Fizz."

"So did they finish fixing the roof?"Inuyasha asked.

"No, they will finish it tomorrow" Sesshomaru said.

"_It will make you feel as energetic as the energizer bunny on crack cocaine"_ was heard from the television.

"I guess we'll be sleeping together tonight Sessh, just hope I don't fucking sleep walk again." Inuyasha said smirking. The reason they always slept apart was because Inuyasha would sometimes sleepwalk at night and do random things. When they had to use this floor there was only one bedroom in this floor(the rest were just random rooms) so they had to sleep together. They didn't mind but, Inuyasha felt guilty for waking Sesshomaru up at night when he had to go to work.

"Your sleepwalking does not bother me" Sesshomaru replied.

Inuyasha yawned, "Well I'm gonna go to bed now since there's nothing new on tv" he said as he got up.

"Indeed" Sesshomaru said as he followed Yasha back to their room. He actually enjoyed sleeping with his little brother because it felt nice knowing someone was there for you, but he would never admit to that.

* * *

**Wow that was soo long, but I actually enjoyed writing it. the. LONGEST ANYTHING I HAVE EVER WRITTEN IN MY LIFE. lol. Yay for me! If you haven't noticed I foreshadowed a lot of things that are going to happen in this story. Please review! Trust me these stories will get better. If you have any suggestions or ideas then please tell me! Oh and the show "family guy" is hilarious lol everyone should watch it!**


	2. Past Becomes Present

**Hmm so here's the second chapter of this story! Hope you like it! Oh before I forget…thnx to foxiefirefly because she's one of the peoples that inspired me to write this. I've had all these ideas in my head for a very long time. If I hadn't started writing them then I would surely go insane! Hurray, now foxiefirefly can stop choking me!lol**

**

* * *

**

**Past becomes Present**

_Bang!_

Sesshomaru had been sleeping, when he heard it. He opened his eyes and looked around the dark bedroom, and there was no Inuyasha. The clock said it was 1:23am. The door was open and he was sure that they had closed it when they had gone off to bed. He got up, walked out of the room carefully, and went to the source of the noise, the kitchen.

There was Inuyasha cracking eggs and putting the yolk inside a fresh cup of coffee. His eyes were partly open and blank as he proceeded to pour the cup of coffee and eggs all over the floor.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru yelled to get the boy's attention.

"Just a minute Sessh I gotta feed the potato" the unconscious boy mumbled sleepily as he got a potato from the refrigerator and held it up to his puppy ear like a phone.

Sesshomaru stepped around the coffee mess cautiously and took the potato from Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha just mumbled something that sounded like "stupid poopy face." He grabbed his brother by the shoulders and shook him roughly.

Suddenly inuyasha's fist went up and hit him right at the chin. He bopped Inuyasha on the head and he was finally started becoming aware of things. Yasha looked around, then to Sesshomaru, then at the soiled floor.

"Uhhhhh what are we doing here and why the hell is the floor covered in coffee?" he asked confusedly.

"You were sleepwalking again Yasha." Was Sessh's only reply.

"Oh" was all Inuyasha could say.

Sesshomaru sighed and sat down on a chair. "You should get some rest because I require your assisistance in the technological center later today with a meeting" he said. He and Inuyasha had started a company together a while back. They worked on advancing and improving technology. So far Inuyasha had invented 100 new weapons in the last 20 years. Inuyasha was very experienced in this field especially since he lived through the technological advance history of Japan. Sesshomaru hadn't paid much attention to the technological advances, which is why th jub had gone to Yasha. He had even gone to school and achieved a doctorates degree in technology which meant a lot. Sesshomaru managed their business, profits, ect. While Inuyasha managed the types of electronics invented and inspected them.

"Hnn so you want me to go to work today?...i guess I can and it will be a good chance to show the guys some new ideas that I have." Yasha said proudly.

"New ideas?" Sessh asked with obvious interest.

"Yup but you won't know what they are until tomorrow…..I mean later." And with that Inuyasha went back to their room, avoiding the spilled coffee. Sesshomaru didn't think he would get anymore sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had gotten up a few hours later and were now getting dressed. They could hear the sound of hammers up in the top floor from the repair men.

"Hey Sessh can we take my black mustang?" Inuysha asked as he put on his lab coat.

"What's wrong with my Lamborghini?" Sesshomaru replied.

"Nothing, but I wanna take my car this time, " Inuyasha stated flatly.

"Fine. But why must you wear that lab coat and not a suit?" Sessh complained.

"Because I'm going to work and show those workers how it's done," he said with a smirk.

"We should leave. It's 8:30 and the meeting starts at the technological center starts at 9:30. Will you be showing them your blueprints?" he asked.

"I guess so" he smiled. "Just wait 'til you see what I got in here." he said patting a big notebook. They were both done changing. Inuyasha was wearing black jeans with a button-up white shirt and a white coat over that which reached to his knees. He was holding some black reading glasses in a pocket and wearing black shoes. His black hair was up in a low ponytail.(he has the ring on) He looked damn right professional. Sesshomaru was wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath and a tie. He had on some kaki black plants and his black hair was not tied up like Inuyasha's.

They both put on some black sunglasses at the same time

"Let's do this,"Inuyasha said with a sly smile and looked at Sessh.

"Yes, lets," Sesshomaru replied with the same smile and with that they were off to work in Inuyasha's mustang.

* * *

They got into their VIP parking space, and stepped out of their cars to be greeted with their Tech Bros Incorporation was a pretty big building made with reflective and shiny walls. The words, "Tech Bros Inc." were at the top. It wasn't the richest corporation in the city, but they were pretty successful.

Inuyasha grabbed his big notebook and they walked to the entrance. He and Sessh took off their sunglasses, but Inuyasha put on his reading glasses which made him look even smarter. They walked through the door to reveal a beautiful light orange lobby with barely anybody innside. There were brown sofas in the middle and an elevator.

"Hello Mister Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Saiga-Takahashi" their bubbly receptionist greeted them from her desk. Sesshomaru had hired her because she looked exactly like the Rin he used to have follow him around during the feudal era. The only difference was that this Rin-look-alike wasn't a little kid, she was a full grown woman. The same dark brown eyes, black hair that was also up in a side pony tail.

"Good morning Rin. How have you been,"Sesshomaru said as he walked up to her.

"Yo," Inuyasha said following after his older brother. They had a long last name so people usually only called them either Saiga or Takahashi; only Rin used their full name or strangers. Why in all the 7 hells had they made it so long, he couldn't recall.

"I've been fine Mister Sesshomaru. Thank you so much for asking," she said with a big smile.

She gasped,"Mister Saiga-Takahashi are those you're new blueprints?" Her eyes lighted up with curiosity.

He smiled and said, "Just Inuyasha cuz'my last name makes me sound like some lame prick and yeah they are." That's when it hit him. Lame prick equals Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru equals lame prick.

"Wow I can't wait to find out what you've come up with this time," she said looking admiringly at his big notebook.

"Uhh Inuyasha are you okay?" she asked worriedly when he didn't answer her. He looked to be off in cloud nine.

"You're the one that made our damn name so long!"Inuyasha said suddenly, pointing an accusing finger at Sesshomaru.

"You're still on that subject?" Sesshomaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're damn right I'm still on that subject! Why the hell does it have to be so damn long?"Inuyasha practically yelled. It was a petty thing to fight about, but he just needed to know.

Sesshomaru sighed and quickly said, "The reason for it is because you were drunk and decided it suited us.I know nothing else you did on that day."They didn't need to attract so much attention to themselves.

"Oh… how come I don't remember?" He asked after a few seconds.

"You got so intoxicated that you have no memory of anything that happened that day."Sesshomaru said flatly.

"Huh, now that you mention it, I do remember waking up to the worst hangover in the history of the history of the world."Yasha said there were still so many questions in his head. Like why did he drink so much alcohol and who gave him drugs? What did he do that day? _Oh well_, he mentally shoved the questions away, there was no point wandering so much in the past.

"Now that you're done with your childish outburst, we can move on to more important matters" Sesshomaru said.

"Umm Mister Sesshomaru?" Rin asked shyly. He had never discouraged her from calling him Mister, but he never encouraged it either.

"Yes?" He asked turning back to her.

"The representatives of Techno Tokyo are here and waiting for you and you're brother." She said.

"Yes of course. The meeting with Tokyo Tech" he nodded.

"Oi Rin? You wanna stop at our place so we could all hang out or what? My bro isn't too fun to talk to at work, but if you like I can beat words out of him at home,"Inuyasha said punching Sesshomaru lightly on the shoulder.

"Oh sure if it's alright with both of you." she said blushing. Nobody had ever invited her to anything before so this was kind of new.

"Yes it would be a pleasure to have you in our presence." He said politely.

"Ok I'll stop over around 6:30pm Mister Sesshomaru" she cheerfully. She didn't need to ask where they lived. She was their assistant, of course she knew where they lived.

"Alright then! Let's do this shit!"Inuyasha happily as he walked to the elevator.

As Sesshomaru walked away with him, he reprimanded his brother, "Try to be more formal at the meeting little brother."

"Yeah yeah," Inuyasha said in reply.

"We will see you after the meeting Rin,"Sesshomaru said as they walked inside the elevator.

"Yes sir!" she said with a salute and giggled.

"Yeah, Adios Rin," Inuyasha waved as the doors of the elevator closed.

"Good luck Inuyasha!"she waved at her two bosses. She really liked being around those two brothers. Sometimes she felt like she knew them from somewhere…..nah that was impossible she thought as she covered her mouth to hide her giggle from her silliness.

* * *

"Those fuckers will be blown away with the shit I'm going to show them," said Inuyasha to Sessh confidently.

"I hope you're right, if we can become partners with Tokyo Tech Inc. then we will gain even more profits and be more known." He said.

"Don't worry Sessh,"Inuyasha said with a wave of his hand.

The doors of the elevators opened to show them the meeting room filled with Tokyo Tech representatives and there were two empty seats for them. It seemed like everything would be going smoothly when….

A red-headed and dark blue eyed individual wearing a grey suit sprung from his seat at the sight of Inuyasha.

"Wow been a long time you beer drinking demon," he said with a knowing and friendly smile.

Inuyasha blinked and irritably said, "Do I know you?"

"Ahh you must not remember from the way I saw you drinking that day." He said as he walked towards Inuyasha and patted him on the shoulder. The other representatives started mumbling about..….who knew what, probably about what they had just heard about Inuyasha.

_Oh I am so screwed _was the only thought running through Inuyasha's head. Here he thought that nothing could go wrong. And he didn't need to look at his brother to know he was glaring at him. Why couldn't things just go right in his crazy life!

* * *

**Oh wow!**_**I**_** wasn't even expecting this!lol I know it's shorter but I thought it was good ending for this chapter. Taraah36 I hope you like how I introduced Rin because I did start this story according to the show but I somehow brought her back. lol Anyway read and review so that I still feel like typing. I wanted to make a chapter where it's only a day for Inu and Sessh, but I'm serious when I say that this wrote itself! Oh and "adios" means bye in Spanish.**


	3. Past Becomes Present part 2

**Geez this took forever to type because of all the homework I had! I hate going to school, but it's a must if I want to get where I want to go in life.(sigh)I can't wait to upload the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Past Becomes Present part 2**

_"Ahh you must not remember from the way I saw you drinking that day." He said as he walked towards Inuyasha and patted him on the shoulder. The other representatives started mumbling about..….who knew what, probably about what they had just heard about Inuyasha._

_Oh I am so screwed__was the only thought running through Inuyasha's head. Here he thought that nothing could go wrong. And he didn't need to look at his brother to know he was glaring at him. Why couldn't things just go right in his crazy life!_

"My name is Youta Sakai," he said with a friendly smile and an outstretched hand.

"Uhh yeah, names Inuyasha Takakashi-Saiga,"Inuyasha said nervously and shook Youta's hand.

Youta laughed loudly, "Yeah I think I remember going with you when you chose that name," he managed to laugh out.

"You remember what happened that night," Yasha asked curiously.

"Sure, some details are fuzzy, but I wasn't as fucked up as you,"he said with another smile. Inuyasha decided that he liked this guy because anyone who felt that comfortable cussing was a like in his book, so he smiled back.

"Exccuse me, but I must speak with my brother for a moment, if you don't mind"Sesshomaru said as he dragged Inuyasha to another room.

"Oh sure no problem," Youta said.

"I'm not so sure about this Inuyasha guy, he seems to be very reckless by what we just heard,"said a blonde haired man with brown eyes from his seat.

"Don't be so hasty Ichiro, first let's see what they have to show us, and I think Inuyasha's a pretty nice fella." He said calmly.

* * *

"Inuyasha what is the meaning of this," Sesshomaru whispered angrily when they had gotten some privacy.

"I…I don't know. I don't remember him," he said bewildered. He put his hands on his head and massaged his temples, trying to remember…nope, nothing.

"What do you intend to do about this," Sesshomaru hissed.

"Well…..the guy really seemed to like me. Maybe they'll still want to partner up with our company if we show them my design." He said hopefully.

Sesshomaru sighed, "Little brother you never fail to nearly give me a heart attack."

"Well without me, your life would be boring." Yasha laughed lightly.

"Let's just get this over with," Sesshomaru said tiredly. Sesshomaru opened the door and everyone was sitting down waiting for them. They sat down and the discussion began.

"So what do you guys have to show us,"Youta asked warmly.

Sesshomaru coughed to clear his throat and said,"Our company focuses on many aspects of the technological world and we make very exceptional profits for valuable costumers."

"Yes we understand that Mr. Takahashi-Saiga since we have done our own research on your company, but we would like to see some of your fresh ideas," a brown haired man asked smartly.

"If we tell you them, how do we know that you won't copy them for your company's own personal benefit?"Inuyasha interjected sharply as he narrowed his eyes.

"We would never do such a thing, and if you feel that little trust in us,which I can't blame you, then just show us the external and not the internal," Youta said.

"Alright, that's fair." Inuyasha said as he got up and put his big notebook in a position where everyone could see."I'll only show you one of my many wonderful blueprints,"Inuyasha said with an arrogant smirk and a mock bow which resulted with many chuckles throughout the room. He had to somehow work his charm on these people to make up for how they had been introduced. He flipped the cover of his notebook open to reveal a drawing of a tiny green frog with big eyes. It looked like a toy frog and was adorable!

Everyone in the room was too shocked for words."So what do ya' think,"Inuyasha asked with yet another smirk. Sesshomaru did a face palm and tried not to let out a groan of frustration.

"Ummm is that it?" asked Youta puzzled as he pointed at the drawing.

Inuyasha's smirk grew into a grin," You tell me," he said and he turned the page again. Everyone's eyes bugged out of their sockets at what they saw.

There was no frog. Instead, there was a a medium sized safe with a finger scan, eye scan, and a password entry. It was also green, and it seemed to have some sort of protection system.

"Wait….didn't you just show us a tiny as frog! How does that little frog turn into that," the blonde haired man, known as Ichiro, said pointing accusedly at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just smiled and said, "Well I won't tell you exactly how I thought of it, but I somehow think I found a way to make this safe look like a 'defenseless' toy frog. The frog has a built in security that prevents anyone besides the owner from using or unlocking it. It ensures security because I fit various security settings-some that I have recently made up as well in it, and that's all I'm gonna tell you about it."

"Interesting,"said Youta with a raised an eyebrow. He chuckled,"You sure fooled us."

"Excuse me Mr Takahashi-saiga, if our companies were to merge how do we know that you may be trusted? Honestly, getting intoxicated is not something a very well reputed man like you should be doing, especially in public." A black haired individual asked and his voice sounded nasal.

Inuyasha looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well, I'm sure that I'm not the only one who has made the mistake of getting so drunk. After all, isn't making mistakes what makes us human? How many of you has ever wanted to just get loose and let all your worries go?"Inuyasha said looking like he honestly cared what they said.

"I've never had sexual relations in my life due to my work," one guy admitted.

_Geez what a loser_ Inuyasha thought but responded with, "And that's alright, maybe one day you'll experience that pleasure soon. Sometimes you just have to live in the moment."

There was grumbling between the group of representatives for a few minutes until they finally seemed to come to a decision.

"Okay thank you both so much for your time. We have seen all we need to see and I must say…I'm impressed. I never would have imagined a frog. You have a very interesting imagination Inuyasha, and you Sesshomaru by your business profiles I can tell that you manage this place amazingly. Together you make a very good team." Youta said praisingly as he stood from his seat.

"Thank you Mr. Sakai and the pleasure is all ours,"Sesshomaru politely said back as he and Youta shook hands.

After a few 'goodbyes' and 'nice to meet yous', both brothers were alone in the meeting room, except for Youta.

"Inuyasha?" Youta questioned.

"Yeah?" said half-demon responded.

"I was thinking…are you doing anything this evening?" he said nervously.

"Uhh, not really. Why do you ask?" Inuyasha trying to get Youta get to the point.

"Well, maybe I can come over to visit you and your brother. I might even tell you what happened the night you got extremely intoxicated. I would also like to get to know you when you're not drunk as hell." He asked smiling.

"Oh sure. If you're okay with meeting some of Sessh's and my friends as well,"Inuyasha said nonchalantly.

"Yes I'm sure I'm not the only one curious as to what Inuyasha did in his drunken parade," Sesshomaru said with a small smile.

"Hope I didn't do anything too stupid,"Inuyasha laughed.

"Alright, I'll just ask your secretary where you live." Youta said patting Inuyasha's shoulder again and shaking Sessh's hand.

When he was out of sight Inuyasha asked obviously peeved,"How come he only shook your hand?"

"Hn maybe he knows that I am superior to you,"Sesshomaru said with an air of arrogance.

"Yeah that's it," Inuyasha snorted.

* * *

When they were at the front door, there was a note from the repair man indicating that they were done fixing the top floor.

Sesshomaru looked at his Rolex,"It's 5:30 so we better get ready before our guests arrive." He said dronely.

"Oh yeah! You call your friends and I'll call mine. That is if a prick like you has any other friends,"Inuyasha said playfully.

"Who wouldn't want to be friends with a dashing man like me,"Sesshomaru said regally, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

Inuyasha snorted, "Stop lying to yourself Sessh, or do you want me to call the mental hospital?"he said with a laugh.

"Maybe I should call a therapist for your anger issues Inuyasha?"Sesshomaru asked with a smirk.

"Oh whatever." he said with a wave of his hand as Sesshomaru unlocked the door and they walked in.

"I'm gonna go make some hot coffee for everyone." Inuyasha rushed to the kitchen.

Sesshomaru changed into blue jeans and a navy blue shirt with a gold dog in the back. He walked to the house phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" a male voice answered from the other line.

"Good evening, Hideki."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes. Who were you expecting?"

Hideki chuckled,"I haven't talked to you in days. What excuse do you give for abandoning me, my friend?"

"Hmm I have none, but I wish to invite you today to come over. I guess there will be some sort of small party." Sesshomaru mused.

"Oh. Is it right now?" Hideki asked.

"Yes our other friends will be arriving soon,"Sesshomaru responded.

"Okay I'll see you there. Try not to strangle your brother today." Hideki joked.

"No promises."

There was a chuckle from the other line before he hung up the phone. He went to see what Inuyasha was doing in the kitchen.

Inuyasha was making some beef-stake and talking to someone on his cellphone at the same time. He was also wearing a purple apron on top of his work clothing that said,"I bite, but not your nasty ass" in big white letters.

"Tell everybody alright wolf, as soon as possible. And like 2 of the people coming over have no idea what we are, so we have to conceal our demon nature."

There was a groan from the other line.

"Yeah Yeah I know, but we can't just show them cuz' then they would shit themselves and run."

Inuyasha glanced at Sesshomaru while cutting the stake. "Of course I'm making food you asshole. Now I gotta go. Bye jackass!" and with that he hung up the phone and put the stake pieces into a pan which caused it to sizzle.

"Hey Sessh. Can you watch the food while I go change?" Inuyasha asked, but it was clear he would have to do it either way.

"Yes is the coffee ready?" he asked back.

"Yeah it's in the coffee maker so it stays warm." Inuyasha said from the other room.

Then there was a knock at the door. Sesshomaru looked at his at his watch and it was exactly 6:00pm. He looked through the peephole to reveal Rin wearing an orange long skirt and a green shirt. He opened the door and cooly said, "Good evening Rin."

"Hello Mr. Takahashi-Saiga. I hope I didn't come too early." She said shyly.

"You're the first one here, but it's no inconve-" he was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Hey Sessh who's at the door?" Inuyasha shouted from their bedroom.

"It's Rin"Sesshomaru said shortly.

"Oooh!" Then there was the sound of footsteps coming towards them.

Inuyasha rushed out of his room wearing light-brown baggy shorts and a black tang-top. The shorts revealed his muscular legs and the tang-top gave a full view of his arm muscles.

"What up Rin," Inyasha waved.

"Hello Mr. Taka-"

"We're not at work! In this house we use people's first names"Inuyasha said exasperately as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh _Inuyasha_,"she put a lot of emphasis on his name. They all went to sit on the couch.

_Knock, Knock_

"I got it!"Inuyasha ran to the door because he could already scent who it was behind the hard wood. He opened the door to show Koga and Emma standing there smiling. Emma was wearing black skinny jeans and a dark blue shirt. Koga wore purple jeans and a white T-shirt.

"What's going on hot stuff!" Emma said when she saw what Inuyasha was wearing.

"Come on in prissy bitch and wimpy wolf," He smirked at them, but then frowned when he remembered something.

"My beef!" Inuyasha ran into the kitchen to rescue the food.

Koga and Emma walked over to sit on the couch too(pretty big couch). Before anyone could say a word there was another knock at the door.

Sesshomaru stood up to answer the door and it was his long-time friend, Hideki.

"Hello Sesshomaru," Hideki said happily.

"SON-OF-A-BITCH!"was heard from the kitchen accompanied by the smell of smoke.

"I see Inuyasha's cooking," Hideki said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, he gets pretty upset when his cooking doesn't come out the way he wants it to," Sesshomaru let Hideki in to join the rest of the group.

"Sup Hideki"

"Hello"

"Yo"

Came from the three people sitting at the sofa. "Nice to see you all," he waved and pointed to Rin questionally.

"Oh I'm sorry for not introducing myself," she blushed,"My name is Rin."

"Nice to meet ya' Rin," Emma shook hands with her.

"Yeah, feelings mutual," Koga said.

"Stupid piece of shitty damn bloody hellish mudafucking…." The list goes on. Inuyasha threw the pan full of burned meat across the living room and everyone flinched.

"Uhh mutt are you okay?"Koga asked Inuyasha unsurely.

"I'm FUCKING peachy!" he yelled from the kitchen. There was now a crack on the wall.

Sesshomaru sighed. He'd been doing that a lot lately. "I guess I'm going to have to call the repair man again."

"Are you sure he'll be okay? I've seen Inuyasha mad, but never this much." Rin looked over at the kitchen.

"Yes, his cooking doesn't always come out perfect especially when he gets distracted," Sesshomaru said as he walked to the kitchen.

"What the fuck do you want Sesshomaru! Can't you see I'm cooking here!" they heard Inuyasha yell loudly.

"Do not yell so much you obnoxious brat!Our guests are beginning to worry!" Sesshomaru yelled not as loud but just as deadly.

Inuyasha peeked his head out the door to see everyone staring at him with wide eyes.

"Hey any of you want coffee?" he said nervously.

_Knock, knock_

"That must be Youta,"Sesshomaru said peeking his head out of the door like his brother only his head was a little higher than Inuyasha's.

They both walked to the door and Sesshomaru opened it. Everyone was wondering who this Youta was.

There he was wearing gray slacks and a denim jacket with a white long sleeved shirt underneath. His red hair was still up in a ponytail and he was smiling.

"Hey Youta," Inuyasha said casually.

"Hey," he said nervously.

"Well are you gonna stand there all day or you going to come in,"Inuyasha said moving to the side.

"Eh, yes thank-you,'" he said shyly when he saw everyone.

"You don't have to be so polite," Koga said laying down by the sofa to leave room for Youta to sit down.

"So tell us how you know Inuyasha," Emma asked curiously tilting her head a little to the side.

"Well that's actually a very funny story," Youta said sitting down with everyone listening intently to what he was saying."It all started…

* * *

**Hahaha! I know this chapter was kind of boring, but I needed it so that I could get on with the more exciting parts! I'm also sorry if it was kind of rushed because i just wanted to get started on the next chapter. Next chapter you'll find out what happened when Inuyasha got wasted!lol Inuyasha needs to take a chill pill, he could just make something else, but I would probably react like that if my food got burned. Review to let me know what you think! I'm not a mind reader…..or whatever it is because I can't see you and I'm not a..uhh…shut up!lol my bad I should really stop swearing so much.**


	4. Forgotten Memories

**Okay well i wanted to show you guys the whole story of how Inuyasha got wasted lol, and since Youta doesn't meet Inuyasha until he's already drunk, I decided to just tell the story. Keep in mind that everyone only hears the parts where Youta is involved. Don't hate on me for wanting to build up to the drunk scene!lol Plus it's from Inuyasha's point of view because I felt like it!**

**

* * *

**

**Forgotten Memories**

20 Years Earlier

It was a Saturday morning, and Inuyasha was walking along the sidewalk towards some company where he was supposed to register his and his brother's last name as "Yamaguchi." There were various stores all around him and people passing by to get to work or take care of other important things. There was pretty big traffic which is why he had decided to walk. Sesshomaru was working and since Inuyasha didn't have to go to work every day(due to being able to design at home) it was up to him to register their names. He was wearing black slacks, a white shirt with a black jacket over it, and his midnight black hair in a loose ponytail.

"Hmm just a few more blocks," he mumbled softly to himself looking at a slightly wrinkled paper with the directions to the building. He then folded it back up, put it into his inside jacket pocket, and stuffed his hands in his outer pockets.

Suddenly, he stopped when he noticed a sign on a building called, "Sen's bar". It said,

"_Beer Drinking Contest! Today at 12:30am!_

_Winner gets 20,000 yen or free drinks for a year!_

_Are you the most tolerant drinker in town or a wimp?"_

Inuyasha stared at it for a while wondering if he could win. "Na, I got better things to do than drink," he said, shaking his head away from the tempting sign. He was always up for a challenge and it was already 12:16am….but he had promised Sessh that he wouldn't do anything else before registering their names.

"Oh come on everyone deserves to have a little fun," said a smiling stranger with red hair up in a ponytail and blue eyes to his left."Or are you afraid to embarrass yourself when you lose?"

That got Inuyasha's attention. Who did this guy think he was? "Keh! I could easily beat everyone in that stupid bar, including you!" he said haughtily as he folded his arms against his chest and turning his head away in a huff.

"Well then prove it to me by beating me or are you chicken?" Youta said smirking. This guy seemed pretty interesting, and since he didn't really socialize much well this was as close as he was going to get to it. He tried not to attract too much attention to himself because….of his little secret.

"Hell I ain't chicken! You're on!" and with that Inuyasha walked into the bar determined to win the contest just to show this guy that he was way wrong. There were stools in the bar and other couch seats, which were occupied by many men and a few women. The walls of the place were maroon and they had a stage that had a pole sticking out of it.

"Alright then," Youta said happily as he walked in behind him.

Inuyasha sat down on one of the stools and Youta sat right next to him."Inuyasha," he said.

"What?" Youta said confused and then he finally caught on," Oh, my names Youta."

"So you guys wanta' be in the contest or what?" the bartender that was in front of them with a gruff voice asked them impatiently.

"Yeah, but why the hell did you make the beer drinking contest in the fucking morning anyway." Inuyasha said suspiciously.

"Well, it don't matter to drunkies whether it's mornin' or night, all they cares about it is getting free beer." He said knowingly.

"Well let's get this straight! I'm not some alcoholic, I just came here to…..make some money." He said. He was starting to realize that he really didn't have a good reason. He and Sessh didn't need any extra money, but it was the best reason he could give. He really should leave, but his pride was keeping him in his seat.

"I don't really care, do what you want. It's almost 12:30 so stay in your seats while I announce to everyone alright?" he said.

"You are such a liar,"Youta said to Inuyasha.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha said trying to stop a blush of embarrassment from creeping onto his face.

"You aren't here for the money, you're here because you want to prove me wrong," Youta said smirking.

"Keh don't flatter yourself!"Inuyasha said crossing his arms again.

"I probably will flatter myself because you know that's the truth." He said imitating Inuyasha's movements irately.

"Is not!" Inuyasha said facing Youta.

"Is too!" Youta also faced Inuyasha.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Not!"

"Attention if you want to participate in the contest, you gotta sit in the stools!" the bartender practically yelled. By that time, Youta and Inuyasha were right in each other's faces. Everyone sat on different stools and some were already buzzed.

"Ok I'll keep on serving them until you know you can't drink anymore. All of you sign this written agreement that I'm not responsible for any mishaps that may happen." He said as he handed everyone sitting on a stool a piece of paper with a line which was where their signature agreement went. Everyone signed and he collected the papers. Then he started giving everyone a beer.

"I'm not just gonna give you beer, sometimes I might change it up, got it! Keep the shots or anything you take by your side!" the bartender said when he was done giving everyone a beer and in total there were 25 contestants.

There grumbles of agreement all over the bar. "Go!" and everyone started drinking.

Inuyasha actually kind of liked beer, but he didn't drink it often. _This is going to be easy_ he thought as he finished his first beer.

Inuyasha was on his 20th beer and he had to admit that he was starting to feel pretty drunk. Youta was on his nineteenth and a drunken blush was growing on his cheeks. There were only 5 contestants remaining including Inuyasha and Youta. By now, their talking was becoming more slurred and thoughts more foggy.

"How ya' holden up Yout?"Inuyasha slurred at Youta.

"I..I am doin jus' jus' awesome," he said and he finished the nineteenth beer.

"Well I'm not drunk yet," Inuyasha said as he drank his twenty-first beer in one gulp.

"Wait I'm going to switch up, so hold on fellas," the bartender said. He started serving them both shots of whiskey and Vodka and 2 more contestants fell to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

" You…you know wha', your da best faukon bar person I have ever met and…and I wanna thank you for your..your kind services and I would loves to your name know,"Inuyasha said after he finished his twentieth shot in a row.

"I agree wha's with all the..the discretion man,"Youta slurred as well, looking as if he was truly hurt.

"My name's Sen, hence the name "'Sen's Bar'" the bartender said amazed that these two could drink so much and not be dead by now. He had to make someone lose now or he was going to be short on alcohol. The other contestant had long since been knocked unconscious and to the hospital to get his stomach pumped, but these two were still going at it. Then he got an idea!

"Wow dude that's so cool to…to have your name on a bras,"Inuyasha said, waiting for his next round.

"Uhh huh," Sen said as he discreetly put some pills in each of their 30th shot and handed one to each of them. Many people were now crowded around them(most of them were also drunk) cheering them on.

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" they all shouted while putting their fists up in the air.

"Alrighty!" Inuyasha drank the shot all up in one quick drink and before Youta could drink his, he collapsed on the floor.

"Yeah!" everyone shouted cheering for Inuyasha's win.

"Yay!" Inuyasha put his hands high up in the air laughing drunkily.

"Wow I've never seen anyone drink as much as you! I can't believe you're still alive!"Sen said astonished.

Everyone cheered some more and lifted Inuyasha shouting, "Beer drinking demon!" and, "Winner!"

Youta got up clumsily, looked at Inuyasha and smiled. He knew when he was beat.

Everyone in the bar had dropped Inuyasha off at the dance floor and the music started. Youta had caught up to Inuyasha.

"Not..not bad ya..yasha,"he said smiling.

Suddenly Inuyasha was even more confused. He felt even dizzier. He had never felt this drunk before in his life. "I..I don' feel so good," he said feeling bile rise up in his throat.

"If ya' gotta throw up then go to the bath…bathroom," it was hard to form clear sentences. He saw Inuyasha stumble to the bathroom, blurrily.

Inuyasha went in, went to the nearest stall, and threw up. He groaned as he tried to stand up, but found it hard to keep his balance."So many blurriness," he chuckled.

He went back(using the wall for support) trying to find Youta, but couldn't for the life of him see the red head. "Youtaa! I'm tryin to find ya'man!" he yelled from where he was.

"Inuwash! Where are you dude. I…I want to con..connect with you," Inuyasha heard Youta say from somewhere over the rainbow…skittles! He wanted some skittles… no, he had to stay focused!

Both the drunken fools were standing a few feet from each other and not realizing it. Inuyasha cupped his hands and shouted, "Youhalalyoo! Where ya'at you drunky!"

That's when everyone turned around thinking that he had called them. "Any of you people's seen touya?"

"Yeah have you seen Yashainu?" Youta pointed a finger to them.

"Oh for the love of Buddha," Sen rolled his eyes and pushed Youta to Inuyasha.

"Oh shnaps! I….I found you Uyuto!" Inuyasha said proudly, well as proud as anyone could look when completely trashed.

"I find you Inuya! I missed ya' man" Youta said happily as he hugged Inuyasha.

"I know me…me to. Let's go get some skittles," Inuyasha said already distracted.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"What was that?"Youta asked stupidly.

"I dunno, but it has me!"Inuyasha said starting to panic when he felt a vibration.

_Ring Ring Ring_

He pulled out the cellphone from his pocket and there was a picture of Sesshomaru sleeping on his bed and the words 'Sessh' under it. "What I do it with it?" Inuyasha said since he couldn't clearly see the signs of the buttons. He randomly pressed a green button and heard a deep voice from the other line.

"Hello? Little brother?" Sesshomaru said. He was calling from his office.

"It talks!" Youta yelled loudly pointing at the phone with his eyes wide.

"Sessh how'd you get in the phone. Did Naraka do this?" Inuyasha said looking from side to side frantically. It was harder to hear with the music so he pressed the phone to his ear.

"Little brother are you drinking?" Sesshomaru was starting to sound angry.

"No never, I was just…just doing what I was suppose to do." Inuyasha said trying not to slur his words.

"And what is it that you did?" Sesshomaru said.

"Ummm…eat skittles?" drunk Inuyasha said hopefully.

Sesshomaru sighed. "You were supposed to register our names in the Circuit Court Inuyasha, but I will do it on Monday."

"No no no no Maru I….I did already it." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru didn't really know for sure whether Inuyasha was telling the truth, so he would reprimind Inuyasha for drinking when he was sober.

"Where are you Inuyasha?"

"Umm I for..forget."

"Just stay where you are until I come pick you up" Sesshomaru hung up.

"Are you in trouble?"Youta asked nearly falling over but grabbing the wall just in time.

"Y...yes I are, but…but I'm gonna go register names our, so him have last name." Inuyasha said trying to get to the door.

"W-wait, I go with you Yasha," Youta said trying to follow his friend.

Then a group of girls came up to Inuyasha and asked him to dance. They were looking at him with lustful eyes which he didn't notice.

"Ummm I gots to do important somethin',"Inuyasha's drunken mind could barely comprehend what was happening.

"Oh come on sexy, we just want one dance,"a brunette girl told him flirtatiously.

"Yeah don't leave us all alone,"another girl told him seductively while stroking his chest.

"Uhhhh," he barely noticed when they dragged him to the dance floor.

"I'll….I'll save you Inu!" Youta tried to go save his friend from the clutches of those harpies.

"You fools will never get out of here at this rate," Sen sighed as he watched Inuyasha dancing on a table.

"I love potatoes and ramen!" Inuyasha yelled with his hands in the air which resulted in yells of agreement.

"Shayauni 'member you gotta do something!" Youta yelled as he neared the table Inuyasha was dancing on with girls and guys all around him.

Inuyasha almost immediately stopped dancing. "Ohhh yupperino! I almost forgets!" Inuyasha said with a giggle and he got off the table lazily.

"We…we need a…a…a…something to like get there," Youta said with a few hand gestures.

"W…what?" Inuyasha said as he cocked his head to his side and made a weird smile.

"We…what was those tax things?"Youta tried to concentrate. It was obvious that he was the least intoxicated of the two.

"Is it me or does it feel like we been here forever?"Inuyasha said looking at nothing in particular and trying to refocus his surroundings.

"Hey Inuyasha! I called a cab for you two…..oh and here's your 20,000 yen," Sen reluctantly gave drunk Inuyasha the money.

"I….I will accept that with great latitude,"Inuyasha said with a salute.

"Yeah just try not to get in trouble and go straight home ya' hear. Wouldn't want you causing any accidents." And with that Sen went back to the counter to serve drinks.

"Let's go save the world Miroku!" Inuyasha said heading for the door.

"Who's Miroku?" Youta questioned.

"Who?"

"I forgot."

* * *

Present

"Wow Inuyasha that's so unlike you," Emma said, sipping her cup of coffee.

"Yeah well," Inuyasha shrugged trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Ok on with the story," Youta said.

"Oh goodie," Inuyasha said sarcastically as he laid down on the floor.

* * *

20 years Earlier

"So where do you live?" the taxi driver asked the two drunks in the back of his seat.

"I…I want to goes to Skittle land you bat rastard," Inuyasha said and then he started poking the taxi driver's bald head.

"Ummm I don't know where that is and can you stop poking my head," the taxi driver was already starting to lose his cool with these guys.

"It's somewhere over the rainbow," Inuyasha said like it was obvious

"Do ya' knows where this place is Inu?" Youta asked.

By now Inuyasha was practically massaging the bald man's head, looking at it like it was the most important thing in the world. The taxi driver's eyes were beginning to twitch.

"Let's ask the crystal ball!" Inuyasha said, poking the shiny bald head.

"Inuwasha if I didn't know betters I'd say you was on drugs." Youta said laughing.

"I'm…I'm betterer than you though," Inuyasha said as he puffed out his chest and held a hand over his heart.

"No cuz' you're drunk," Youta accused.

"I am perfectly sober! I…I can a few beers take,"Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest for emphasis.

"You're drunk," Youta said simply.

"You're drunk!" Inuyasha snapped back.

"You're drunk!"

"You're drunk!"

"You're both drunk!" the taxi driver yelled."Now tell me where you want me to take you or I'll kick you both out!"

Inuyasha scowled," Les' see what you got tough guy!" Inuyasha leaned forward in his seat."You have bones to pick!"

"Well maybe I do, after all, how hard can it be since there's about four of me to you!" the taxi driver said vexed.

"Hey all o' you shaddup!" Youta said. "Inu you got any idears where you going?"

Then some sudden realization dawned in the drunken hanyou's head, "Oh!"

"Wha' happenin'?"Youta asked curiously.

"I got the paper!" he gave the crumpled paper with the directions to the taxi driver.

"Hold on let me pull over a while," the taxi driver said as he moved the car to the side and read the directions.

"Are you guys sure you wanna go there in your state?" he asked the two drunken friends.

"I….I gots to there go because…." Inuyasha trailed off.

"He needs a name!" Youta said like Inuyasha's very life depended on getting to the Circuit Court.

"O.K. Do you guys have the money to pay?" The taxi driver said slowly as he looked at them seriously.

Inuyasha leaned closer to the taxi driver in his seat and waved the wad of cash in the taxi driver's face and said, "I has your chocolate right here Willy Wonka with no hairs."

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the cliffy. I just thought it would be too long of a chapter and I wanted to update already. I know it's kind of stupid, but come on! They're piss drunk! I'm starting to get a little lazy and I got a shit load of projects so updates will take a few days. Sucks for me! Review your hate or love for this chapter either I feel . Just stop reading my ramblings and start reviewing capish! Did I spell capish right oh well…I'll stop typing now. **


	5. Forgotten Memories part 2

**Hey! I got really sick, so I couldn't really work on this story for a while, but I learned my lesson and I want to share that knowledge with you all. Never eat Skittles and Hot Cheetos at the same time! It will FUCK you up! Lol Anyway on with the story…**

**

* * *

**

**Forgotten Memories Part 2**

20 years earlier

Sesshomaru was not having a good day. First, he had to deal with a customer that insisted that he deserved compensation for getting his finger caught in a lock of a newly released item. And when he called to check in on his brother to make sure that he had done what he had requested of him, he finds out that the foolish hanyou is intoxicated. He was currently heading out of the elevator to go and find the drunk half demon who was kami knew where.

"Hello Mr. Yamaguchi" his secretary greeted him kindly. She was about 50 years old and she would be retiring in a few years which meant that he would need to find a new secretary.

"Good evening Shizuki. I will be leaving early today." He nodded towards her and continued on his way.

"Okay. Until tomorrow," she said with a cheeky smile as he walked out of the lobby door.

Inuyasha better have stayed put, but he rarely if ever listened to orders.

* * *

"Rock-star sexy half demon with a big sword!" Inuyasha blurted out.

"No! Rockefeller!"

"I still think it should be crazy bastard," the taxi driver, or as they had learned Suko, said with a smirk.

"No 'cause that name would only good sound on Sesshy ," Inuyasha pointed out.

"Sesshy crazy bastard?How does that make sense in your drunken little mind?" Suko said with a raised eyebrow while keeping an eye on the road.

Inuyasha chuckled and slung his arm over the taxi driver's shoulders and said,"I like this guy Yout except that I'm not drunky."

"Sure you're not, but I'm not even sure that they'll let you in because your breath reeks of alcohol." He said boredly.

"You jus' wait Puko. I'll have an awesome name." Inuyasha leaned back in his seat.

"We can pulls it off," Youta said with a confident smile.

"Amen!" Inuyasha yelled with his fist up in the air, but it hit the ceiling of the car and left a dent.

"Ow!" Inuyasha said holding the pained appendage.

"What did you break?" Suko narrowed his eyes while looking ahead at the road.

"Uhh the hard thingy that made my hand hurty," Inuyasha said while touching the small dent left on the top of the car.

"Just try not to mess up my taxi too much because you're going to be paying for it." He sent a glare their way to see them singing some stupid shit with some hand gestures.

"I thought I could win the contest,"Inuyasha sang as he clapped his hands.

"And he won so he's….." Youta sang along with an emphasis on "he's."

"A beer drinking demon!"They both yelled simultaneously and then laughed.

Suko parked right out of the Circuit Court since it wasn't that far from Sen's bar.

"We're here so hurry up and pick a name already!" Suko was really annoyed with these guys and he was usually a very tolerant person.

"Just shut up and wait here," Inuyasha said as he wobbly got out of the car after Youta and pointed two fingers to his eyes and then the same two fingers to the taxi driver.

"Yeah yeah" he laid his head on the steering wheel mindful of the horn.

"Ok here's the plan….we act normal and nothing will go wrongs," Inuyasha said as he and Youta tried to walk normally despite seeing triple of everything.

"Gotcha," Youta said with a thumbs-up.

When they went through the double doors of the building, everyone was staring at them weirdly.

"Oh it's over there!" Inuyasha pointed to a counter with a girl standing behind it, typing away on a computer. She had black hair with brown eyes and blue glasses with her hair up in a bun. She was dressed in a long blue skirt with a black coat.

When she saw them coming their way, she smiled but then just as quickly, frowned. "Umm sirs are you okay?" she asked worriedly. The guy with black hair was absolutely sexy and cute put into one. The red head wasn't too bad looking, but the gray eyed male was way hotter!

"Oh yeah, I'm feeling epic,"Inuyasha waved at her.

"Yeah never felts betters," Youta said secondly.

"Okay….how can I help with you?" She she questioned trying to be nice despite their enebrieted state.

"I here cames to….pick a last name. You gets what I'm saying pretty lady?" he said with a smirk on his face. Even drunk he knew that girls liked to be complimented, and maybe she would comply with his wishes….GENIES!

"Oh shit Youta, if we get a genie all our problems are over!" Inuyasha exclaimed loudly.

"Dude you are right on!" Youta smiled.

"I know right!" Inuyasha said as they high fived each other.

"Hello I'm still wondering what you guys want." She tried to get in between the two drunks.

"Oh right. What could your name be inuasha?" he looked at Inuyasha who was currently being flirted with by the pretty receptionist.

"Uhhhh I dunno," Inuyasha shrugged,but then he noticed the receptionist's name tag, _Linda Hashi. _

Inuyasha gasped and pointed to it. "That name it's it's…..p-p-p-" he stuttered.

She frowned. "What's wrong with my name?"

"Are these guys giving you trouble Linda?" a guy wearing a security guard outfit and holding a club ready, walked up to them. He glared at Inuyasha, but Inuyasha was looking at his name tag now which read,_ HugoTaka._

"Oh my shit! Look Youta!"Inuyasha pointed to both their name tags with different hands.

"Wacha' mean?" Youta looked at both names carefully and then his eyes turned to giant orbs at the sudden realization. "Oh my fucking pee licking duck!"

Both Hugo and Linda blinked, taking in the sudden panic attack that these two were having which sounded more like a boner was hitting them hard.

"Oh shittles!"

"Fuck nuggets!"

"Bloody hell!"

"What in the world is going on here!" a man wearing a navy blue suit with a white shirt under and a black tie.

"We're very sorry Mr. Saiga, but these two were just freaking out and we don't know why." Linda tried to explain, but even she was confused.

Inuyasha's and Youta's eyes were now as wide as a plate and unblinking. Then they slowly turned to face each other and simultaneously whispered, "Oh….my…shiz-naps."

"I know what my name will be," Inuyasha waved his finger up in the air and made his voice deeper than usual.

"Uhhh and what is that?" Linda asked curiously with a sweat drop.

"Takahashi-Sakai!" Youta said with proudly and confident smile. He almost fell over when he lost his balance shortly after.

"I think just Takahashi." Inuyasha said trying not to slur his future name.

"Are these guys for real?" the manager asked.

"Duh it's not like we're invisible! I wish, though." Inuyasha said, now getting right in the receptionist's face and saying, "So can you do it or not?"

"Yes sir, but we can't really do it in the state you're in. Why not wait until you're sober, ne?" She tried to convince him. The only thing that was keeping her from escorting them out was that they were really hot….so she would just see how this played out.

"No come on! I want it now! Please!" Inuyasha bounced up and down like a five year old having a tantrum.

"You must first fill out the application and then we will enter your wanted name into the system," Mr. Saiga said firmly.

"Okay lemme' explain this to you mister," Inuyasha pointed to what he thought was the taller male's chest drunkenly and said the next phrase through a fit of laughter," I am so fucked up right now, and I…I can't for the life of me fill out an amaplication." He shrugged."So can you make an acception just this once and I'll love you long time." Inuyasha stretched his hands as much as he could to show his point.

"As flattering as that sounds, I really can't bend the rules just because you have decided to go out and drink."he responded as he folded his hands across his chest.

"Do you want me to take care of these guys for you, Mr. Saiga?" Hugo asked while pointing at Inuyasha with his thumb, and Inuyasha and Youta were both currently looking pretty thoughtful.

"Okay can I converse with your ass?" Inuyasha walked towards the manger and led him a little farther away from the others.

"Fine but you have to give me a good reason why I should let you change your name." Mr. Saiga whispered to Inuyasha.

"Gottcha',….well let's establish the basics first. I am drunk and you are not." Inuyasha stayed quiet for a moment before saying with a shrug, "And that's all I got."

"I should have known you wouldn't have been able to provide a good reason," he sighed.

"W-wait I really need this favor. If I don't do this, Sesshy will be mad!" Inuyasha tried a desperate attempt.

"Sesshy?" the manager said with a raised eyesbrow.

"Ya' know. Sessh-oh-ma-roo" He never noticed that Sessh's name was so hard to pronounce.

"Are you talking about one of the owners of Tech Bros Incorporation?" he said surprised. What did this guy have to do with Yamaguchi…..unless…..

"Are you Inuyasha Yamaguchi?" Mr. Saiga asked, not even letting Inuyasha respond to his previous question.

"Geez wuz' with all the questions man? How ya' know me? I didn't sleep with you, did I?" Inuyasha said curiously and perturbed at the same time.

"No, no, of course not." Mr. Siaga said quickly. " Our company uses your technology!"

"Really?" Inuyasha turned his head to the side curiously. "

"Yeah listen, I think I have something that you can do for me. As the saying goes, you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours." Mr. Saiga smiled knowingly.

"What's that mean?" Inuyasha was puzzled as to what this guy would want for him.

"How do you feel about the name, Saiga?" he questioned.

"That's a horrible na-"

"I guess you can go without a name for a few years," Mr. Saiga shrugged.

"H-hold up, why do ya' wants my name to be that?" He could barely understand what this guy was saying.

"If you had my last name, then we would be more known throughout the city. So what do you say?" He said already knowing the answer.

"Fine, but I want Takahashi in 'ders too." Inuyasha demanded.

"Deal, it was nice doing business with you Inuyasha Saiga-Takahashi." He shook Inuyasha's hand with a content smirk.

* * *

Present

"Wow!" Rin fell over laughing.

"Hey I was drunk okay!" Inuyasha was trying to cover his embarrassment, but that was proving harder to do since everyone was laughing at him, except for Sesshomaru and Youta.

"That is no excuse. It was your decision to drink." Sesshomaru said.

"So what happened next?" Koga asked. He wished he could have been there to see it, but atleast he had this.

"Well, we went back to the taxi and Inuyasha had told the taxi driver his 'address.' Then…..

* * *

20 years earlier

"Are you sure this is where you live?" Suko asked Inuyasha skeptically. This was a very secluded area where people who wanted a lot of privacy lived. Only people with very good paying jobs and big bucks could afford to live around here. Not to mention that the houses were very spacious.

"Don' ya' think I know where I lives?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, haven't you ever heard of trust man. Waddup with that?" Youta said offended.

"Whatever, just get outa my car you fuckers," Suko grumbled as they closed the door and started stumbling around the street. Maybe he should make sure they lived there…nah it wasn't any of his business anyway.

"Hey Yasha?" Youta asked. The sky was already starting to darken, and he had no idea where to go.

"Yeah?"

"Where do I live?"

"I dunno." Inuyasha walked into the front lawn of a yellow house and pulled out his keys.

"Wow yashi I didn't know you lived in a banana." Youta looked up at the house admiringly.

Inuyasha tried to fit the key into the lock, but the stupid thing wouldn't go in. Uh-oh.

"I'm gonna go to sleep. G'night" and with that, Youta laid down on the grass and fell asleep.

Inuyasha was too busy trying to open the door, but failing badly. "Oh no, I'm at the wrong house. I'm lost," he said looking around for help and his voice cracked," Someone? Sessh?"

"Are you okay, Mr. Strong man?" a little boy on a small bicycle asked Inuyasha with a slight turn of his head.

Inuyasha quickly kneeled to the boy's level and put a finger to the boy's lips while saying, "Shhh don't tell Sesshy I forgot to feed his potato."

"Uhh okay. What are you doing at my friend's house mister?" the little boy said when Inuyasha had finally let him open his mouth.

"I'm at the wrong banana. Do ya' know how to get to mine" Inuyasha said while looking from side to side.

"What?" the kid asked. He had no clue what this guy was talking about.

"Nothing just go eat your vegetables brat" Inuyasha waved the kid off and sat down on the grass, next to Youta.

The kid looked confused for a moment then bounced back to his careless self and said, "Okay see you later mister" and left.

Inuyasha pulled his knees towards his chest and placed his chin on his knees. He was starting to feel pretty sleepy….

"Jus' go to sleepy," Youta mumbled to him without opening his eyes.

* * *

Present

"That's all I remeber " Youta said with a sigh.

"Heh heh banana?" Hideki chuckled.

"Wow…..I still don't remember any of that." Inuyasha said, straining his brain to remember the events of that day.

"One thing does perplex me. How did you get home?" Youta wondered curiously. He had woken up the day after in someone's front yard, but Inuyasha hadn't been there anymore.

"I can enlighten you all" Sesshomaru stepped in.

"Oh really, then please shower us with your knowledge," Inuyasha said sarcasticly.

"Very well then," Sesshomaru now became the center of attention.

* * *

20 Years Earlier

Sesshomaru had been driving all around town looking for his little brother, but with little clues to track him down. The bartender had said that they had gone home, but he doubted Yasha would remember where they lived by the amount of alcohol that he drank. It was hard to smell, but he could have almost sworn that there where drugs in some of the drinks but that matter would be resolved later. He wouldn't be able to sniff the brat out because of the many scents in these areas.

If he were an intoxicated Inuyasha, where would he go? He was currently driving around an expensive neighborhood. It was getting dark, and he would not allow Inuyasha to spend the night in the cold.

He was passing by a yellow house, when something got his attention. He quickle backed up the car to get a better view of the house. His sharp vision noticed two humanoid figures on the ground. He tried to be as quiet as possible when getting out of his car and walking towards the figures. The scent of alcohol blanketed both of them. He was sure that one of them was Inuyasha, but didn't take time to see the other person.

Inuyasha's low ponytail was still intact but in a messier style, and a drunken blush delicately covered Inuyasha's warm cheeks. His face looked so peaceful despite all the trouble that he had caused. He smiled and whispered, "You are such a foolish hanyou."

He sighed and carefully lifted Inuyasha comfortably in his arms. He walked straight to his car and laid Inuyasha on the back seat. Finally, he would be able to get some rest.

* * *

Present

"That makes sense," Koga shrugged.

"Hey there's still one thing that doesn't add up" Inuyasha spoke up.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Rin asked.

"If Youta and I both drank almost the same amount of drinks, then why am I the only one that can't remember anything?" he asked bewildered.

"Maybe the bartender drugged your drink?" Sesshomaru said.

Everyone thought about it for a moment before each one of them simultaneously said, "Nah!"with a laugh.

* * *

Sesshomaru was in his newly repaired bed, trying to find sleep. He had to remember to change his and Inuyasha's last names in the future, and there was the issue of whether Tokyo Tech. accepted their business deal.

_Creak_

Someone was opening his door? Who could be awake at this ungodly hour? He quickly looked toward the door to see Inuyasha walking towards his bed with half-lidded eyes that were dulled with sleep.

The sleep walking hanyou got into his bed and snuggled close to him do that his dog ears were right under his chin and hands clinging to him. This was….peculiar, but he wasn't complaining. He wrapped a hand over his little brothers sleeping form.

"Brother" Inuyasha whispered as his eyes closed and his body relaxed. Maybe Inuyasha's sleep walking wasn't so bad Sesshomaru thought with a soft smiled.

* * *

**Hope you liked how this turned out. I wasn't too sure how to do this, but I somehow managed it. Just remember when you go to a bar, always make sure the bar tender doen't spike your drinks and don't make deals with managers while you're drunk. Lol Sorry for any mistakes that i know you'll find. Well, get reviewing capice! Ha, now I know that I spelled it right…right?….whatever…peace out!**


	6. Sleepwalking Escapade

**Okay, so I decided to make a chapter focusing on Inuyasha's sleepwalking. If you guys just think Inuyasha's sleepwalking is stupid then feel free to tell me and that will be the last you'll hear of his sleepwalking. I might cure it or I might not. I just wanted to make a short and funny one-shot, to help relieve some of that drama that's been going on around the brothers. But trust me, there will be more drama in future chappies, so be prepared for what I have . I hope you enjoy this update!**

**

* * *

**

**Sleepwalking Escapade**

"Hey Sessh I'm going to bed" Inuyasha said as he got up and started walking towards his room. It had been days since that incident with Youta and Tokyo Tech. He and Youta actually had a lot in common and Rin's reincarnation was as bubbly as her past self. Both he and Sesshomaru could now go back to sleeping on the top floor of their house since repairs had been done on the same day he had met Youta.

"Very well then," Sesshomaru said, not taking his eyes away from the television.

_He said that it was 'uninteresting' _Inuyasha thought as he rolled his eyes and opened the door to his room.

As he placed himself under the silky soft covers, he let out a long yawn while trying to stifle it by holding his hand over his mouth. He was too tired to take off his demonic suppressing ring and was only wearing his navy blue boxers and black tang-top. He snuggled against his warm sheets and sleepily closed his eyes.

* * *

Sesshomaru lay on the sofa watching a show about a yellow sponge that supposedly lived under the sea. This show was absolutely preposterous and was technically impossible, yet he wanted to keep watching it. He was still in his business suit except that his dark onyx hair was let loose and his tie was undone.

He was about to turn off the TV so that he could go to bed, when he heard Inuyasha's door slowly opening. _What could that foolish hanyou be up to, unless…_ Sesshomaru thought as he glanced over to the door.

Inuyasha walked out of the room slowly with half-lidded eyes. He was breathing deeply which indicated that he was sleeping. It looked like it was going to be another night of his little brother walking around the house and doing random things in his sleep. He wasn't sure whether or not he should awaken his little brother or let him be.

"It's the attack of the pancake monkeys!" Yasha lazily waved his hands in the air.

Sesshomaru merely face palmed with a sigh. What in the seven hells did his brother dream about! "Go to bed little brother, there is no danger here" Sesshomaru said with closed eyelids.

Inuyasha walked up to where Sesshomaru was sitting and sat down right next to him. He then proceeded to chew on Sessh's hair like a cow eating hay. Sesshomaru's eyes twitched repeatedly. He could only take so much of Inuyasha's mindless stupor.

He pushed Inuyasha from his delicate hair while saying, "Enough of this, obey your elders Inuyasha!" Maybe in his dreams Inuyasha would be more obedient, but something in the back of his mind told him that this wasn't the case.

Inuyasha just got up from the sofa like Sesshomaru hadn't said or done a thing and started walking towards the kitchen. Sesshomaru just sat there; listening to what Inuyasha was doing but couldn't for the life of him fathom what the brat was up to.

Out of sheer curiosity Sesshomaru walked into the front of the kitchen. What he saw disgusted him in so many levels. In total there were 5 raw eggs with holes on the top of each and chocolate sauce practically pouring out of them. The chocolate syrup bottle was dropped by the wall with some syrup still coming out of the bottle and forming a small puddle around it. Some eggs were even thrown all around the kitchen, leaving sticky yolk all over the place. Most disturbing of all, Inuyasha was actually starting to drink the eggs with syrup and yolk inside.

"Inuyasha do you know what you are doing" Sesshomaru asked as Inuyasha was in mid-sip.

"This coffee needs more oatmeal" Inuyasha sleepily mumbled and threw an egg at Sesshomaru which he easily dodged, although unexpected. Sesshomaru had long realized that Inuyasha's behavior when he was sleepwalking was even more unpredictable then when he was awake. Usually, Sesshomaru didn't deal with it because Inuyasha would always wake up in the morning wherever his sleepwalking had taken him and just clean up the mess he made. His interference was unnecessary, so he decided to just go get some rest and all would be as it should be when he woke up.

As he walked out of the kitchen and went into his room he heard Inuyasha yell sleepily, "Good bye booby eater." Yes, Inuyasha was very unexpected when he sleepwalked. He got into bed and tried to relax. There was no point in waking Inuyasha up when he would just continue sleepwalking when he went back to sleep.

He was about to close his eyes and enter the world of slumber when he heard a big BANG! He was never going to get his rest with Inuyasha prancing around loudly. With an irritated sigh, the restless demon got out of his bed and walked out of his room to see what the sleeping hanyou had done to make such a racket.

As he stepped out of his room, he felt the chilly air from outside hitting his face. The refrigerator was lying on the floor with its contents spilled all over the place. Inuyasha was nowhere in sight. This room was the second floor. It could only mean one thing.

He quickly ran down the glass staircase to check if Inuyasha had fallen, but the hanyou was not even in the first floor. The front door was open wide and banging against the wall due to the rough wind.

Sesshomaru quickly looked outside from the front door, but there was no Inuyasha._ How could he get so far while sleepwalking_ Sesshomaru thought as he tried to sniff out his little brother.

* * *

_Inuyasha's Dream_

"_What is this place" Inuyasha said aloud as he wondered around the weird location, looking from side to side at the peculiar details. He was jumping around on giant pancakes. There were Noodle Rivers everywhere and the sand was made of skittles._

_Then a potato twice his size with groggily eyes and a big red tie bounced up to him while saying, "Welcome to the land of Delicious goods!"_

_He then saw a small pond which made him thirsty, as he walked up to it, he noticed that it wasn't water, but it was milk. He dipped his hands in the milk to get a nice cool drink._

Reality

"Mr. Kuromu, this is such a pleasant party that you have blessed upon us privileged people" a pretty chubby and fancily dressed woman snottily said. She was wearing a big white fur jacket, a long elegant dress and way too much make-up. She even had a huge mole at the side of her nose and her gray hair up in a big bun. The gentlemanshe was currently speaking to was the owner of the big and dazzling mansion. He wore an onyx black suit and had short brown hair.

"Yes, it is my pleasure Miss Lazybones" he said just as snottily and drank a sip of his wine with his pinky up. Then there were screams of…..

"Hey who is that?"

"Such audacity"

"Oh my"

"Why I never"

A dark haired individual wearing only blue boxers and a black tang-top was walking through the front door. He wasn't even paying any attention to all the glares he was getting.

"Young man, why are you in my property and dressed so indignantly? Have you no shame?" the man known as Kurume said snippily as he walked towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just seemed to ignore the man and walked towards the big celebratory cake. The sleepwalking Inuyasha dipped his hands into the entire cake like he was going to drink some water, but stopped while his hands were still in the cake. Everyone was too shocked to say anything.

"Milk is stale" was all the sleeping hanyou mumbled as he pulled his hands out of the cake and threw the portion of the cake that was stuck to his fingers at Miss Lazybones.

"Ahhh, you insolent cur! How dare you insult my person in such a manner?" She screeched out and used her hands to get the frosting out of her eyes.

_Inuyasha's Dream_

_His hands were still in the stale milk when he noticed a big ugly troll approaching and yelling gibberish to him. It had long, greasy, and tangled dirty hair; it was surrounded by dead lollipop flies. It had a big nose with a mole the size of a softball on the side and disgustingly long fingernails. It reeked of feces and its clothes were all raggedy and worn out._

_Inuyasha's nose wrinkled in disgust and the only logical thing he could think to do was throw the stale milk that was stuck to his fingers at the pitiful troll. It started to make a crazy dance and screeching all over the place. _

Reality

"Ugh Mr. Kuromu, do something about this indignant piece of trash!" Her cheeks were flaming red from embarrassment as everyone silently laughed at her predicament.

"Security!" Mr. Kuromu said with a snap of his glove-covered fingers. How could this insignificant animal come into his establishment, especially dressed so poorly? Just as he said that, another dark haired man gracefully ran into his home. He wore a dark business suit, but his tie was undone and his hair was down, so he looked rather messy.

The man quickly moved towards the other sleepwalking individual and put him over his soldier in one swift movement, and surprisingly the man would still not awaken. What surprised him even more was that the man just walked out like nothing was wrong in the world and not even muttering a word of apology.

What a weird set of people, but at least the sleepwalker got Miss Lazybones.

She really deserved it.

* * *

Sesshomaru was finally out of the rich people's party and had found his little brother, so now all he had to do was take Inuyasha home with him.

Easier said than done.

Inuyasha kept squirming and mumbling incoherent words every now and then. It was hard to go one step without him being nearly knocked over by evading Inuyasha's attempts to bite him.

Then Inuyasha did something that Sesshomaru would have never expected in all his years of wandering this world.

Inuyasha leaned over towards Sesshomaru's face to give his big brother a nice, wet lick on the cheek and sleepily mumbled," Mmm I love you, vanilla ice-cream."

To say that the Lord of the West was shocked was an understatement. The exact moment Inuyasha had pressed his wet appendage on his person, he had stiffened in place and his eyes had turned into giant plates.

Okay, he could either murder his little brother right here on the spot or he could pretend like the whole thing had never happened. Although, murdering Inuyasha seemed like the most appetizing option, he couldn't help to think that it was rather….…cute. He hated to admit that he thought this display of affection was rather adorable, but he could not shake the feeling of warmth and need to smile that he felt, even though, the brotherly affection was not directly for him. This was the most repulsive act his little brother had ever committed.

Well, that's what he kept telling himself.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up with a jaw breaking yawn and a stretch of his arms. He sighed and opened his eyes, expecting to see the blue walls and television of his room, but imagine his surprise when he noticed Sesshomaru sleeping next to him and that this indeed was not his room. _That's twice this has happened!_ Inuyasha thought with another sigh.

"I take it you're awake" Sesshomaru sat up along with Inuyasha.

"No Sesshomaru, I'm still sleeping" Inuyasha said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Hmmm I wouldn't be surprised" Sesshomaru said, referring to Inuyasha's sleepwalking.

"Whatever, how come I keep waking up in your room for, anyway? I know I'm sexy Sesshomaru, but this is just getting silly" Inuyasha said with a mock shake of his head and a smirk.

"You insolent brat! Respect your elders," Sesshomaru smacked Inuyasha in the face with his pillow.

Oh so big brother wanted to play like that Inuyasha thought as he spit out some pillow feathers. "Well you respect you youngers, ya' old fart," Inuyasha replied and tried to hit his brother with his pillow, but narrowly missed.

"What did you dream about last night" Sesshomaru randomly asked before Inuyasha could take another swing at his brother with his pillow. It was weird for Sesshomaru to just ask an out of the park question like that.

"Why?" Inuyasha said curiously. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he was in Sesshomaru's bed and his hands were covered with cake.

"You don't have to tell me" Sesshomaru said cooly.

"Well if you really wanna' know then I guess I can tell you," Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru could probably fool everyone else with that stoic appearance, but not him. He knew Sesshomaru way too much to not notice if Sesshomaru was curious, happy, angry, or so on.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, but nodded.

"I dreamt that I was in a world where hanyous ruled the world with an iron fist and that I was the leader. You were on the floor begging for mercy and I was all like 'No because you're a demon and demons are weird' and you were all like 'No please little brother I'm sorry that I ate your yogurt.' But I wasn't having any of that, so I brought out my whip…..cream and started dipping chocolate in it." Inuyasha was starting to get real into the 'retelling of his dream'.

"Then I started drinking the finest wine in the history of the world. Everyone was all like 'hail Inuyasha' and I was all like 'Yeah suck it in the butt.' Koga was all like 'Inuyasha you're the coolest of the cool' and 'I wish I was as awesome as you.' Then I was all like 'Yeah, too bad you're a stanky ass wolf with ungold eyes.' He was all like 'Thank you so much lord Inuyasha, I'll go kill myself to make you happy.' After that, a magic talking dragon came to me and said 'You are the chosen one young Inuyasha, so you will be gifted with many packs of ramen.' I was all like 'Thanks so much because I knew I was frikken special' and then he said,' Of course you're way better than you're brother Sesshomaru and Naraku never stood a chance.' Then the magic dragon flew away and I ate a plate of ramen while all the other ramen cups watched. The end." Inuyasha finished with a smirk.

"Somehow I highly doubt you dreamt of such a thing and if you did then you are a very disturbed individual, little brother" Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Psh, whatever. Don't hate Sesshomaru." Inuyasha waved him off and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru questioned with a raised brow.

"I'm gonna go get some ramen," Inuyasha yelled from the kitchen.

The hanyou could really move fast when his stomach was empty. Sesshomaru got up and prepared to go to work and couldn't help but smile at Inuyasha's rambling.

This was a very interesting turn of events, but with his younger brother, everyday held many surprises.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Oh Gods! I had tears in my eyes while I wrote Inuyasha's 'dream' because I cracked myself up! Thumbs up for Inuyasha's rambling about his fake dream.=D I know Sessh is a little OOC but he's been living with his brother for a while now, so it would make sense that he cared a lot. Don'tcha' think? Also, I know that I shouldn't have added the troll's username, but I couldn't resist. I was thinking of an ugly person who would never get married and the troll just popped in my head. I don't wanna feed troll, but I just had to do that. As much as I would like to…kiss my reviewers (wtf? Lol) I'm afraid all I could offer is a thank you for your entertaining, praising, and encouraging reviews. Lol I lulz too much for my own good. Suggestions are welcomed and tell me what y'all think! Thank you everybody!**


	7. Randomness Contest

**Okay, so this isn't what you guys were expecting. Me and Inuyashalovergirl4ever are having a contest in who can be the most random and we want you guys to decide who wins!Also the most funniest of course! I promise I'm working on the next chapter as we speak(types random stuff on computer)Ya' see(cheesy smile). I swear that this will make you laugh and if it doesn't...well YOU HAVE NO SOUL! lol I'm kidding, of course. We start getting real into our skits, so they become longer and funnier. You can tell whose skit is whose because the bold letters and yadda yadda. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru was working in his office which he usually did on Fridays when Inuyasha suddenly came in. He had long since gotten use to Inuyasha just barging in because it was no use teaching the boy manners if he wouldn't listen.

"Hey Sesshomaru check this out" Said Inuyasha, walking towards his brother's desk, carrying a blue envelope.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru looked up from his paperwork.

"We got a letter from some weird fan girls. You wanna read it!" Inuyasha got right in his elder brother's face.

"No, I'm busy. I don't have time to deal with this." With that said Sesshomaru kept right at his paperwork.

"So you'd rather do boring paperwork that you're assistant should be doing. Fine how about we make a bet. If this isn't remotely interesting then I'll stop reading it and throw it away. Deal?" Inuyasha asked.

"Very well then" Sesshomaru put down the paperwork once more. He really didn't want to do this boring paper work.

_Dear Inuyasha and Sesshomaru,_

_Jazz96 and Inuyashalovergirl4ever are having a small contest. We wish to see which one of us you think is the most random! Please don't ignore this or I'll rip your BEHINDS OFF! I mean please humor us and tell us what you think. The skits we sent each other are in the envelope seperately. We hope you laugh out loud._

_From Your loving fans, Jazz96 and Inuyashalovergirl4ever_

"Alright let's see what they got. Maybe this won't be a waste of time," Inuyasha mumbled as he got out the skits.

* * *

**jazz96:**

(Bounces up and down and then falls)Lol, okay.

**Inuyashalovergirl4ever:**

lol (drinks caffeine while writing) Now let's see: Inuyasha hjhkk skjghru sjhjskgd kfkhjfhj sj (keyboard explodes. O.o Sips caffeine and walks out) lol randomness Xp

**jazz96:**

(Grabs bag of sour skittles and eats them all at once)0x0(runs around room in sour craze and hits guinea pig's cage) I'm okay!(strangles guinea pig)lol can't beat me at randomness

**Inuyashalovergirl4ever:**

lol (hops down a random well then hops out into the feudal era) 0o0 (explores alittle bit before stumbles across Inuyasha) O.O (screams and runs away, only to run into a tree then trip over a lady bug) Ouch! I think I'm good! I just twisted my wrist! (smashes lady bug but then the lady bug picks me up and throws me to the side) This fight aint over yet lady bug! .lol. bet i can ^_^ lol

**jazz96**

Oh yeah take this.(nibbles on cereal but feels something crunchy)What is this!( pulls out a huge diamond from mouth) Omg! I'm frikken rich!(runs out of house doesn't notice that the cereal box says 'free fake diamond toy in every box')

Pawn shop owner: I told you this isn't real! Security!

(gets dragged out of shop by security and yells while laughing crazily) It's real! My cereal box gave it to me!

lol beat that!

**Inuyashalovergirl4ever**

ok. take this (looks around for something then stumbles upon a squirrel as big as a cat) Aww! Look at the squirrel! You must be the neiborhood squirrel! (picks it up and runs to the vet)

Vet: Umm...I dont know how to break it to you lady, but...

Me: NOOO! I knew my insurance wouldnt cover it!

Vet: O.O Erm...no its not that, its about your squirrel...

Me: Im telling you, he's not dead! And you cant prove it!

Vet: Ma'am Its not a squirrel. Its a dog

Me: 0 LIER!

(runs out, screaming and crying with the squirel)

beat that! lol

**jazz96**

lol How bout this (shaves off all eyebrow and shaves everyone while they're sleeping) yes the deed is done (runs around the mall naked) take that lol

**Inuyashalovergirl4ever**

lol. how about this? (goes to the theater and sits to watch the Wizard of Oz then in the beginning of it begins to ball) Poor Wicked Witch! Now her feet are gonna get cold! (runs up to the screen then takes off own shoes and puts them up to the screen) Here, take mine instead! lol beat that lol

**jazz96**

lulz I can beat that (puts on cat ears and runs all around the house) Look I'm Inuyasha! (gets smacked in the face by mom)

Mom: why can't you be a normal person?

(starts crying and runs to room)I'm special!

(drinks bubble bath soap and becomes *famous pose* bubble girl!)Yes now I have the power to be extra tidy whitey!

(runs around cleaning people's under wear)

Everyone: Thanks bubble girl!

Me: It was my pleasure and now excuse me as I go take a dump, (goes to bathroom then comes out casually) fudge yeah!

**Inuyashalovergirl4ever**

lol beat this! (puts on a school uniform and grabs a bow and arrow) Yeah! Now I'll be able to go to Feaudal Japan for sure! (runs down the hallway and a guy with red hair comes out of no where and kicks knee) OUCH!

Red head: Why you so stupid?

I...I dont know...w-who asked you! (takes bar of soap and throws it at him then runs upstairs)

(eats icecream while watching fav. episodes of Inuyasha while cuddling cat) SEE Graystripe! Why can't you be more like Kirara and fly me out of here!

Graystripe: Meow

No way, don't you try and change the subject!

Little brother: sis, mom said-

SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME TO GRIEVE A LIFE ALL NEVER HAVE! (shoots arrow and nearly hits bro in the head)

Little bro: Im telling mom!

Go ahead! Kirara will fly me out! (sits on cat) Let's go Kirara! (Nothing) Lets GO Kirara! (Nothing)

Little bro: You're not Sango, sis. What the **

I know! Kirara can't even handle my weight!

Little bro: the cats not moving!

Thats what I keep saying! She won't move!

Little bro: I think you killed her!

No I didnt...I 'excersised' her

**jazz96**

lol oh yeah (buys 50 cent boomerang from the store) Now all I need is Kirara!(sees a stray, brown cat with patches of fur missing and grabs it) Yes! now I can fight demons!( goes home to room)

Ak a demon!(points to guinea pig's cage) get him kirara!( cat scratches my face and runs away)

BOOMERANG BONE!(throws small boomerang at guinea pig cage but it just bounces back and hit me in the face)

Ahhhhh(grabs face for a while)

Charlie(guinea pig): squeak squeak(comes out thinking i'm going to feed him)

No stay back!Miroku help me!(cries and runs away)

(comes back an hour later and listens to ipod and dances crazily around room) Sing it for the world!

(big brother comes in while I'm in mid dance pose with wide eyes and frown on face) Turn that music down. I can hear it all the way to my room!

Let buddha be with you(giggles and throws paper with words 'buddha style' at brother)

**jazz96**

I'm back! This is my random skit!:

(Goes inside mall and sees a long, black haired man who looks like a cross dresser and points to him)Omg! It's Naraku!(waves hands in the air frantically) Where's Inuyasha when you need him!

With Inuyasha: lollipops(Inuyasha wearing a cap on head a feudal era clothing with sword by side. In a candy store and sucking on one like a kid)

Back with me: (runs around mall screaming bloody murder) he's gonna kill us all! (runs all the way home)

Big brother: What the hell is the matter with you!

Me: Naraku's at the mall and is planning to steal all the shikon jewels in there to become the ultimate mastermind and rape inu in the butt!

Big Brother:(smiles) Your frikken retarded Jasmine. I'm gonna get some fried chicken.(he walks out laughing his head off)

Me:There's only one thing to do now(*courageous pose*)Get Kirara!(runs into room and looks in closet)

Oh no! I forgot that cats need to eat!( looks at dead stray cat with flies hovering over it)

...(pokes cat with a stick repeatedly and stares wide-eyed)Ahhhhhhh(runs out of room with hands in the air again)

Mom: Hija! Shut up! Come clean the bathroom!

(Thinks about situation and cleaning bathroom)I'd rather take my chances with naraku (runs out of house) Ahhhhhhh!

(Falls flat on face)

(Walks into mall and sees cross dresser)Naraku! Pop-tarts are your weakness(waves pop-tart in air)

Cross dresser: I'm not Naraku

Me: So you're not planning to take over the world with an iron fist and be all like 'I rule you mortals' and you're not gonna steal everyone's jewelry and ruin people's relationships because you could never find love or happiness with the woman you loved. Or for that matter are you going to shape shift into a parallelogram or be all like 'I'm a big bad hanyou! Fear me'?

Cross dresser: No

Me:(sighs in relief)

Cross dresser: (takes on serious tone)But I am your father!

Me:(gets on knees and looks up to heavens)Nooooooooooooooooooo!

Lol beat that!

**Inuyashalovergirl4ever**

Hell, thats histarical! lol. alright, I'll see if I can beat that

(Climbs up into the clubhouse built by dad and sighs heavily with relief when she makes it)

Me: You'll never get me now, mom! Muwahahahahaha!

Evil Voice: Oh great (snickers) another evil one to help dominate the world with me

Me: (turns around slowly and screams) AH! Naraku!

Naraku: (smiles)

Me: (grabs out replica rubber sword of Tetsusiaga) Take this! (flails it around randomly)

Naraku:(knocks it out of hands) Please, you think some crappy rubber sword is going to defeat me?

Me: (twidles thumbs and looks up innocently) Y...yes?

Naraku: Thats retarded

Me: (points finger and screams on top of lungs) NO! YOU'RE RETARDED! WHEN INUYASHA COMES YOU'LL BE SORRY!

Naraku: (snickers) Very well then, we'll see how long it takes for your precious Inuyasha to arrive

Me: I know he'll come! Just you wait!

**************************************Half and Hour Later***********************************************

Naraku: See? Exactly as I th-

Voice: I'm here to rescue you Inuyashalovergirl4ever!

Me: (screams on top of lungs again) GET AWAY SHIPPO! YOU'LL ONLY KILL ME FASTER AND MAKE MY DEATH MORE SUFFERABLE!

Shippo: (cries) You jerk! (runs back down)

Me: Shippo, wait! I can use you as my shield! (goes down after him)

Shippo: No way! (keeps running)

Me: (runs after him, then after a while finally catches him by the tail and throws him up at the tree house) TAKE SHIPPO INSTEAD NARAKU! (hears Shippo scream then hears Naraku attacking Shippo) (shruggs then goes back to room, pulling out an Inuyasha love shrine) Someday (sighs) When that day comes that we meet, I'll show you my body. MY ENTIRE BODY OF CHICKEN EGGS UNDER MY BED! Yay chickens!

Beat that. lol

**jazz96**

Oh snaps! Try this!

(Reading fan-fiction)Oh haha this one's halarious!

(Justin Bieber comes in through the door)Hey you want my autograph!

Me:(stares)Noooooooooo! Get out of my house woman!

Bieber: Not until I give you my autograph!

Me: (cries) I don't wanna! Inuyasha come save me!(runs to the room)

Bieber: (follows to room)Yes you do because I'm actually real unlike your pathetic Inuyasha!(opens the door to my room)

Inuyasha?: (shoots Bieber in the head with a hand gun while in the hallway)I'll have what she's having.

Me: Inuyasha I knew you would come save me(laces hands together and eyes sparkle)

Inuyasha?:You can call me whatever you want babe

Me: (notices this is not Inuyasha and is actually an old man with long gray hair) Oh, ummmm...(awkward silence)(walks slowly to closet door and grabs beaded necklace. Quickly puts them on old stranger)

Fake Inu: What is this?Is a present for saving you because I want something more(winks)

Me: Sit old cout!

Fake inu: (looks at me like I lost my mind) What?

Me: I dunno.(shrugs) Want to get some vanilla ice-cream?

Fake Inu: Sure (walks with me to ice-cream shop and tries to put hand over my shoulder)

Me: No(slaps hand away)If you don't behave then I'll go home.

Fake inu: Fine (looks sad)

Me: Better

-hour later-

(I walk back home after ice-cream and pet my guinea pig) Charlie why do you hate me?

Charlie(guinea pig): Because you're a weirdo who loves to read about a fake japanese anime and even writes about it and patheticly tries to make stories of your even try to play the guitar which you incredibly suck at and you are constantly telling me how cute I am which I don't need because all I want is food in my frikken mouth you horrible person!

Me:(stares) You can talk?

Charlie:no

Me: (relieved sigh) well that's a relief(starts reading more fanfic)

Mom: Jasmine! come clean the house!

Me: (cries) I don't wanna!What did I do to deserve this!(goes in guinea pig's cage)Now no one will make me clean after myself *evil laugh*

Mom: Then who's gonna clean up after your guinea pig?

Me:(steps on poop)Nooooooooooooooooooooo!

**Inuyashalovergirl4ever**

(Lying in bed at night, reading magazine) Me: Ah, flying cats. What will society think of next. (Smiles and reads on but suddenly feels like someone is watching me)

(Looks up from magazine and sees a familiar pale face with golden eyes. leans forward and whispers loudly) INUYASHA! IS THAT YOU?

Edward?: No, it's me, Edward

Me: Meep! Y-your Edward? From Twilight?

Edward?: Yes?

Me: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Come to me my vampire future husband! (leaps at Edward and wraps arms around his neck, eyes shining)

Edward?: (whispers) What the hell are you doing?

Me: (looks up at his face) Hmm...?

(Gapes when I realize the person is really Inuyasha and not Edward) (awkward silence) Erm...hehehehe...eh...

Inuyasha: So, who's this Edward guy your fantasizing about?

Me: (releases him and sighs) If you must know, Inuyasha...(goes to bed, pulls out poster of Edward and shows him) This is Edward.

Inuyasha: (gapes and eyes widen) So, let me get this straight. You have a poster of a guy that I dont even know? And you keep it under your bed where I haven't been able to see it every time I come and visit?

Me: (nods sadly)

Inuyasha: I think we should break up

Me: (collapses on knees and throws head back, arms extended upward) NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

~~~~~~~~~~~Hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me: (wakes up, panting) Oh, thank god! It was only a fricken dream

(smiles as I see me kitty Graystripe sleeping on my bed again) (I stroke him)

Oh Graystripe, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had!

Graystripe: (stirs and sits up with cell phone in his paws) Damn, your telling me! You'v been screaming, 'Inuyasha Nooooooooo!' for three hours straight! And also my girlfriend Kirara just broke up with me!

Me: (stares forward and cries out) NOOOOOOOOOOOO! lol

**jazz96**

You asked for it!lol

(Grabs guitar and starts playing it horribly) Ladidadaadalalalaladada I am the best singer in the world!

Mom: Please stop making that awful noise or I'll take away your computer which means no Inuyasha!

Me: (laughs nervously) I'll be a good girl!(runs to kitchen and opens cabinet and grabs ramen cup) Yes! With this perfectly formed plaster cup filled with perfectly toasted noodles and a variety of veggies and the oh so sweet beef, No guy can resist my charm especially Inuyasha.

(Pours hot ramen cup over self after cooking it) Ahhhhhhhh!It burns!(puts hands in the air and runs outside)

(Goes to mall and cautiously shadows boys)

Cute guy:(looks at me strangely) Miss what is wrong with you?

Me: Smell me!

Cute guy: 0.o I'm good(inches away before running)

Fake inu: I'll smell you(inches closer to me)

Me: (looks at him like he's retarded) Get the shikon jewel, then we'll talk. (Walks home disappointed with results of ramen)

(Goes to guinea pig's cage) Charlie, do you think I smell good?

Charlie (guinea pig): (chews food fervently) My cage smells better then you.

Me:(sniffs cage)...(gets on knees and looks at picture of Inuyasha) But Inuyasha loves ramen. How is this possible!

Big brother: (comes in room) Maybe it's because you poured hot oatmeal on yourself, and not ramen. You're a fricken sticky mess and everyone is laughing at you behind your back, especially with your love for anime. (leaves room)

Me:(cries and sniffles while going to bed)I don't care about them anyways! They're all jaken lovers!(cries in pillow)Jaken probably doesn't even have balls and neither does Shippo because on one episode I saw him naked and there was nothing there!(cries more)

(Next morning)-*********************************

Fake Inu:(randomly comes in my room) I want you...to style my hair!

Me:(stares)Get out of my house. I'm already in enough trouble since you killed Justin Bieber!

Fake Inu:(grabs Inuyasha plush and points gun to it) Do it or I'll shoot him!

Me:(holds hands up in defense) Please don't hurt him! He's my best friend!

Fake inu: o.0 Okay then go get the scissors and it better be awesome!

Me:(Runs in closet and discreetly grabs own gun)A lot of random people come in my room so I gotta' be ready!

Fake inu:(points gun at me)Oh hell no girly.

Me: I'll fricken blow your dumb head off!

Fake Inu: Okay on 3 we shoot and see who has the guts to do it

Me: Okay 1...2...3!

(fake inu shoots me in the leg and I double over)(I shoot but a sign that says BANG only comes out of gun)

Me: Ahhh you idiot!(holds leg)It was a fake gun!(cries)

Fake Inu: Oh(runs away)

Mom: You better clean all that blood

Me:(sniffles and extends hand in the air)Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I hate cleaning!

I wrote a lot beat that!

**Inuyashalovergirl4ever**

Omg! thats gonna be hard to beat. lol.

(Raises hand up in the middle of class) (Teacher turns and scowls)

Teacher: Is there something wrong Arianna?

Me: Yes! I NEED TO PEEEEEEEEEE!

(Everyone's heads turn and face me, looking at me like I lost my marbles)

Teacher: (face palm)

Me: Hehe...what I meant to say was...go to the Feudal Era?

Teacher: (points finger at door) The door is that way. Make sure you don't lose your way to the 'Feudal Era'

Me: Thank you! (Runs past teacher and runs into bathroom) (comes out of stall and begins to wash hands when I see a girl with raven hair rinsing her hands off next to me)

Me: (points and screams) OH MY GOD! YOU'RE KAGOME HIGURASHI!

Kagome: (turns to me and raises brow) Do I know you?

Me: (points to self) Yes you do! I am Arianna and I am your show's biggest fan!

Kagome: (chuckles) That's good to hear

After School**************

Me: (stalks Kagome all the way to her house until she stares back at me, looking creeped out)

Kagome: Erm...see ya' then! Bye (waits for me to leave but I do not) (awkward silence)

Me: (leaps at her) TAKE ME TO FEUDAL JAPAN!

Kagome: (screams and runs away to the well)

Me: (growls) You won't get away from me! (Goes after her)

**********In Feudal Era*********

Sango: You know Inuyasha, sometimes I wish some crazy fan girl came out of that well and totally mauled you!

Inuyasha: (huffs) Yeah right! Like that will ever happen! (smells Kagome and another unfamiliar scent) Kagome's back.

Kagome: (climbs out and hugs Inuyasha) Inuyasha! Watch out!

Inuyasha: (puzzled) What the hell is up with you?

Me: (crawls out, puffing and panting) I...(pant) made it...(huff) (looks up and sees Inuyasha) O.O

Inuyasha: O.0 (eye twitches) Erm...hi?

Me: INUYASHA!(lunges at him)

Inuyasha: Holy shiz!

Shippo: Oh god, it's her again!

Sango and Miroku: (look at each other and sigh)

Sango: Another Inuyasha fan

Miroku: Yep, another Inuyasha fan

(Wakes up suddenly)

Me: It was just a frikken dream? What a pain in the **

Little bro: Will you shut up in there! I'm trying to sleep!

Me: That's all you ever care about is sleeping! (cries)

(Green toad like creature comes into room) What the hell is wrong with you?

Me: (eyes widen and grabs bat at the side of bed) Hey there...Jaken. I have a little present for you.

(smacks the snot out of Jaken and smiles) Yeah! Good triumphs over toad! Muwahahahahahaha!

lol

**Jazz96**

(Eats some rice and feels something crunchy so pulls it out) How did a bone get in my rice!(spits it out on everyone else's food)

Mom: Go to your room you stupid! You can't do anything right!

Brother: What the fudge is wrong with you!

Me: (cries) I...I'm sorry!(runs to room and locks door)Maybe you shouldn't put bones in rice!Ahhhh!(buries head in pillow)

Mom: You better come clean this mess pendeja (stupid in spanish)!

Me:(cries more)Why are you so mean!I wish Inuyasha was my mom(awkwardness) no I mean...er...he's my boyfriend!

Brother: (comes in) he's not frikken real!(slams door)

Me:Just like god isn't real! Or Barnie! Or Jesus and Gondhi! Are you frikken outta' your mind! He is! He told me that he would take me to the feudal era with him when I was the right demonic age.

Fake Inu: (opens window) Maybe you should know that that's when you're 200.

Me:(looks up to sky dramatically)Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!(Tries to throw out all inu stuff)Wait! I don't even have Inuyasha stuff! How can I be a fan and not have them!(opens pic of inuyasha on computer and bows to it)I'm not worthy!

(gets gun)I'll shoot myself because I don't wanna' live without him!

Fake inu:(comes in) I'll do it for you my love. Then we can be together in hell after I kill myself.

Me:(stares and feels like she heard this before)Okaaay, I think that you need some help(points gun at him) this one has some real fireworks in it!

(Shoots and sparkler comes out)Yes! You need some help to party!

(Everyone comes in and starts dancing crazily including inuyasha gang)

Me:(eyes sparkle) Inuyasha(lunges at him)I love you

Inuyasha: (runs away)

Me: (runs after him)Wait! We were suppose to eat chowmein together!

* * *

"Haha wow!" Inuyasha laughed while sitting crossed legged on Seshomaru's desk.

"Indeed" Even Sesshomaru couldn't resist the smile on his face.

"So who do ya' think wins?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hmmmmm" Sesshomaru was trying to decide.

* * *

**Hahaha Yeah! Hope you guys laughed! Oh and thanks to Inuyashalovergirl4ever for letting me put our private emails up lol. She practically wrote half this chapter. You guys should read her stories because they are harial(halarious). See I even made up a new word for it. Tell us who do you think won! Please!(gets on knees and clasps hands together). I dunno lol. I can't decide who won(cough cough me). Nahh I'm kidding! Who ever loses will gracefully accept defeat...or DEMAND A FUCKING REMATCH! Sorry for my swears, but we really want to know what you thought. Adios and peace out!**


	8. Return To the Place Where We First Met

**Hello peoples! I saw the results to inuyashalovrgirl4ever's and me's contest and I could see where you guys were coming from. lol. I mean our awesomeness is undeniable! Haha sorry I just had a whole bag of candy so I'm pretty hyper! Just to make it clear, this chapter takes place on Saturday so the previous chapter was on Friday. Can somebody say Sunday fun! I dunno if the dates really matter, but I just wanted to clear that up. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Return To the Place Where We First Met**

"Where art though Romeo?" _What the hell? Was this girl stupid or something or did her parents not teach her how to talk right?_ Inuyasha thought as he watched a movie called "Romeo and Juliet." He wasn't the type to watch this romantic shit, but damn it he was so bored! Was this the only thing his English speaking skills were good for? Everyone was out working today, even Emma. He wasn't even needed at Tech Bros Inc., so what was he supposed to do throughout the day? Out of pure boredom he was sitting upside down on the sofa so his hair fell toward the floor, to see how long he could last until he got a headache. There were 9 empty bags of chips scattered throughout the living room, and he was currently devouring the tenth bag.

With a sigh he got out of his upside down position and turned off the television with the remote. He stood up from the couch and decided that he would go out for a walk. It was barely like one in the afternoon, so he needed to find something to do soon before the boredom was too much! He was about to step outside dressed in grey sweatpants and a dark brown T-shirt when he remembered that he wasn't wearing his youki suppressing ring. He quickly ran back inside the house and snatched the ring from his cabinet before placing it on his finger. _That was a close call _he thought with a sigh of relief.

* * *

Youta was bored out of his mind. He had resorted to watching something called,_ My Love, You Are the Bandaid to My Wound_. It was as corny as it sounded. He munched on a bag of popcorn while lying sprawled out on the couch.

"Why must those jealous harpies always interfere with the perfect couple!" Youta ran his hands through his hair. He was sure to lose his mind if this madness went on any longer if he hadn't lost it already. These shows were so dramatically stupid. He would hastily returned to work if he could, but they had advised him not to since the higher-ups were still deciding whether to join companies with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's company, so he wasn't needed.

_Hm what to do? _He thought while tapping his chin with his index finger. With a sigh, he trudged towards his closet and hand-picked out some black trousers and a blue button up shirt. There were times he wished he could just cut off all his hair because its failure to stay untangled so he resigned to pull it straight with his brush and put it up in a high ponytail. Sometimes his pointy ears would get in his way. Careful to put on his demonic suppressing ring to cover his demonic ears eyes and aura; he went out to either get some alcohol or buy a shit load of crap. Perhaps both, the possibilities were endless.

* * *

There were many cars passing through the streets, as usual, but the amount of people walking by lessened since everyone was most likely already at work. The scent of the toxins puffing out from the exhaust pipes of cars and the many foods flooded his sensitive nose. It was rather disturbing, but after a while you became used to it.

_Ooooh donuts! _Inuyasha thought enthusiastically, as he ran towards his favorite donut shop, eyes sparkling in delight. They smelled amazing! As he opened the door he was greeted by the short and bubbly cashier. She was like only five feet tall. Her brunette hair was pulled up into a bun with strands of hair escaping from the confinement of the scrunchy onto her forehead and temples. Her big eyes were a typically dark brown color, but held a compassionate and timid glow to them.

"Hey Inuyasha, there's a new kind of donut ya' know" she spoke shyly.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked in an astonished tone. He looked as excited as kid who was about to open presents on Christmas.

"Yeah" she tried to stop herself from giggling. She secretly kind of….liked Inuyasha, and his cute antics always made her want to giggle. She was too afraid to admit it, though. Who would like a small, quiet girl who was a serious bookworm? _Bad thoughts out! _She mentally shook her head.

"Tell me Rina!" Inuyasha slammed his hands on the counter top, his eyes were filled with curiosity and excitement.

"It's the new chocolate filled donut, topped with glaze, chocolate fudge, sprinkles, and chocolate chips all at the same time!" she said just as excited, and she too, slammed her hands against the counter-top.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and he seriously demanded, "Give me 20 of those donuts and 5 of each flavor of donut you got."

She also took on a serious tone and got right in his face, "Do you want boxes or paper bags?" she said. She was used to Inuyasha ordering so much donuts. Hell, once he ordered more than 200 thousand donuts for…..kami knew what.

He grinned and whispered huskily, "boxes."

Oh god, she could not take this anymore. She burst out laughing and held her sides. She vaguely wondered if she would pee herself if she didn't get to a bathroom soon.

Inuyasha blinked dumbly. "What's so funny?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed together as he slightly frowned.

"I'm sorr…sorry" she held her mouth to stifle the giggles.

"It's too easy to make you laugh Rina. I don't even know what's so bloody funny." He grumbled.

"Whatever. I'm gonna' get your order." Rina quickly got _a lot_ of pink boxes and proceeded to fill them with 5 of each donut and twenty of the new type they had been recently supplied with. She was lucky to not be overweight with all the donuts she ate while at work especially since she was too busy reading to excercise, and all of it came out of her paycheck. Oh why did she have to be cursed with a love of all things sweet?

Inuyasha's left elbow was placed on the counter with his left hand supporting his chin while his right hand's fingers tapped on the counter, impatiently. That girl was so clumsy, the hanyou thought as he watched Rina accidently drop the box of donuts.

"Ahhhh…" She stared crestfallen at the dropped donuts. This was so coming out of her paycheck!

"Talk about a waste of good food" Inuyasha also stared sadly at the fallen donuts. Oh look one of them had sprinkles.

"Sorry Inuyasha" she apologized and began picking up the wasted sweetness,"I'll get you some new ones." She sighed. Why did she always embarrass herself!

"Keh" was all Inuyasha said. He wasn't in any hurry, what else was he going to do after this besides devour the donuts. Maybe he would run around in circles at the park until someone asked what was wrong with him.

After a few more minutes, Rina finally finshed filing the boxes, and in total there were thirty boxes of donuts."Here ya' go Inuyasha. That's going to be 20,000 yen" she said almost breathlessly as she handed him box by box.

"Thanks," he looked around nervously. How would he get them home this time?

"Uhhh you want me to request another delivery truck?" Rina inquired.

"Yeah… I think I'm gonna need that," Inuyasha said,"Well you know where to send them." With that said, he gave her 30,000 yen and opened the door to leave.

"Wait, Inuyasha this is too much!" she tried to get his attention, but he was already gone. She sighed. He was _so_ sweet! Now she just needed to send his boxes of donuts to Cranberry Street. _Maybe I can read for a while and no one will notice_ she thought as she took out her newly bought psychology book.

Inuyasha walked boredly throughout the streets of Tokyo, and before he knew it he was close to the Circuit Court which he realized for the first time, was only a few blocks away from some high school.

"Well I had no idea that Inuyasha enjoyed stalking teenage girls," a voice from behind him chuckled. Turning around quickly, he realized that it was Youta.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work or I don't know…..off somewhere being a prick?" Inuyasha said bluntly, and folded his arms.

"Nah, they don't need my prickiness today. Aren't you supposed to be working on some new type of technology or something?" he said casually with look of comformity.

"Asshole" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Aww why you gotta' be like that?" Youta pretended to be hurt but Inuyasha wasn't fooled.

Inuyasha kept walking forward and Youta followed, as well.

"Ah doesn't this bring back memories?" Youta stated after a few minutes of walking.

"Watcha' mean?" Inuyasha stopped to look at his new friend, Youta.

"Just follow me" Youta gestured to him and so they kept walking and they soon found themselves at something called 'Sen's Bar.'

"How does this bring back memories?" Inuyasha looked up at the seemingly run down bar. He hated waiting for answers.

"Oh right! You don't remember the name of the bar we had our little contest in huh? Well this is it, the place where we first met, like twenty years ago." Youta smiled as funny memories flooded his mind.

"Huh, looks pretty run down by now" The boards from outside were getting cracked, the door's color seemed faded, and the advertisement sign was torn with tagging all over it.

"Well what do ya' say Yasha? You up for a drink?" Youta stated suggestively.

"I dunno…."

* * *

20 years earlier

"Uggghh" the hanyou moaned groggily from his position on his bed. Where was he? Why was his head killing him and why did he just plain feel like crap? He shielded his over sensitive eyes from the sun with his hand. He just wanted to curl up into a ball, go to sleep, and never wake up. His mouth was so dry and he was sure that if he opened his eyes, the world would start spinning. Oh god, somebody was coming and it felt like a freaking giant to his poor ears.

"I see you're finally awake," Sesshomaru said evenly as he walked into the room. He still wore his demonic suppressing ring, as did Inuyasha.

"Ahh" Inuyasha's moan was stifled by the white pillow he had decided to cover his face with. "Stop screaming" the hanyou groaned.

"I'm not screaming, but I can see that you wish for me to allow you some rest,"Sesshomaru said quietly, but loud enough for his little brother to hear.

"Ugh, I'm glad we understand each other" Inuyasha said as quietly as possible.

"I imagine that you must feel the vile need to throw up your insides. Like there is something stuck in your sick stomach that has to come out through only one way and everything is too loud to your sensitive ears," Sesshomaru said. He had known his brother enough to know what symptoms Inuyasha showed of a hangover.

"Y…yeah" Now that Sesshomaru mentioned it, he really did feel bile starting to rise up to his throat.

"Inuyasha, get out of bed," Sesshomaru demanded sternly. His little brother was not getting away with his stupidity. Now their names were Saiga-Takahashi! What type of name was that?

"Nooo, you go shit yourself bug eater," Inuyasha was just saying the first thing that popped into his head. It hurt too much to even remotely think.

"So you want to do this the hard way Inuyasha," Sesshomaru asked, but received no reply.

"Very well then" Sesshomaru smirked and with that the full demon snapped his fingers.

Hideki and Koga walked in with a similar smirk on their faces. Hideki held a silver pot in his left hand and a metal spoon in the other while Koga was holding up a radio.

"Ready?"Sesshomaru asked them and the two nodded their heads fervently.

"WAKE UP INUYASHA!" was heard throughout the block from the three males, followed by the sound of clanging metal and of rock music turned on to the max.

Inuyasha's eyes instantly popped open and his mouth was contorted in a kind of silent scream. That noise sounded like thousands and thoudands of needles, wind scars, and electric shockwaves. It all made him soooo sick. He could feel the bile about to come out. He quickly got out of bed and ran for dear life to the bathroom with his hand clasped against his mouth to avoid any mishaps that he would have to clean.

All that was heard from outside of the bathroom, was the sound of Inuyasha violently puking his guts out. There were some moans of 'Oh god' and of 'Fuck my life,' as well.

"You think we overdid it?" Hideki asked, worriedly.

"Perhaps," Sesshmoaru calculated the odds of Inuyasha literally puking out his organs. It was kind of knawing at him to hear his hanyou brother so sick. Then again, Inuyasha was always getting into some sort of trouble or pain.

"Nah I think he'll be fine," Koga casually waved them off, but then his statement was followed by a miserable moan of, "Somebody put me outta' my misery" from the person currently occupying the bathroom.

"Just give it a minute" Sesshomaru stated.

10 minutes later************************************************************

Inuyasha had finally come out of the bathroom, holding his stomach like that was the only think keeping him from continuing his vomit fest. If it weren't for the fact that he still had his hair in a low ponytail, then he would have surely gotten his stomach acids on it.

"Uhh you okay now, mutt?" Koga asked unsurely.

"Yeah man, we didn't know you'd get so sick," Hideki said remorsefully.

Sesshomaru walked back in from the kitchen, holding a fresh cup of herbal tea. "Here" he handed the tea to Inuyasha who was currently covered in a warm blanket.

"Geez mutt, you look awful" Koga stated bluntly.

"Yeah, I swear if your dog ears were showing, they would be drooping." Hideki added.

"I feel worse then I look," Inuyasha responded with a sip of his tea.

"Take a look" Koga found a mirror in one of the drawers and gave it to Inuyasha.

Wow, he did look bad. His onyx hair was in a low ponytail, but barely. Strands of hair had fallen loosely all over his face and there were big knots around it, too. The bags under his eyes and pale white skin made him look like one of those people who act as ghosts in the movies. His lips were chapped and he smelled like alcohol.

"What the hell happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"I could ask you the same thing" was all Sesshomaru said.

* * *

Present

"So what do ya' say?" Youta asked impatiently,"It's not like you got anything better to do….or do you?"

"Um well….no, but" the half demon did not want a repeat of what happened the day he had that hangover, but yet…..it was tempting.

"No buts, just don't think about it," Youta persuaded.

"Hmmmm" Inuyasha looked towards the bar.

* * *

**Ooooooh! I'm gonna leave the decision to you guys! Should Inuyasha go on another drunken disaster? Or should I come up with another new little adventure for him and the others(i already got one planned)? Even if you pick to see him drunko again, later on I'll add the adventure. Remember, every review counts. The characters I add won't always be in here, but I'll tell you one thing, they all represent a part of my personality(rina, youta,emma).But some of their traits are inspired by other things too, but I don't wanna ramble about this. Also, I've started a new story, but it's a yaoi between the inu bros! The summary isn't too exciting because I couldn't fit all the juicy information in, but I got a shit-ton of ideas for it! Heads up, I'm not good with writing (or typing whatevs) graphic smut, but if or when I do need to add a lemon, I won't make it too graphic (unless someone helps me out). Also I blush too much when I write it! lol. Well that's pretty much it, your reviews never fail to make me blush or get butterflies in my tummy!(sometimes I even squeal)lol. Anyway, read the other story (if you wanna check it out, no pressure) although I'm barely working on chapter 2. Thank you again and I love ya' all (that sounds kinda creepy huh) Let me rephrase that….You guys are the guinea to my pig!lol. Peace and adios! **


	9. How To Catch A Donut Thief

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry I took a while to update guys, but you would not believe the busy ass week I've been having especially since I worked on an important essay(I put it off for a long time) for a contest. I already had an idea for this chapter like the first day I updated the last one, but I didn't get a chance to even start this for almost a whole week. What inspired me for this chapter was the review from **ajj7sunhawk**. Something in my mind just clicked when I read your review and this idea came to me. Then! **Demonic-Otaku** reviewed, wanting something crazy….and I got another idea to spice up my original idea. So in the end, this chapter is inspired by you two, sooo I hope you like it! Also a thanks to **Taraah36**,**StrawberryBunny**, **Inuyashalovergirl4ever**, **ardentes**, **Ddee.F**, **Lawlipop123**, **Dashita Tichou,** and all of the other anonymous reviewers and readers for giving this story a chance. I hope you all like this chapter as well! **

**I wanted to clear this up with everyone.**

**Hideki= human(around 40) Emma= human(age 29)**

**Rina= human(age 25) Rin= human(age 24)**

**Inuyasha-half demon(looks to be in mid 30's) Sesshomaru-demon(looks to be in mid 30's**)- They kind of look the same age because Inuyasha is aging faster than sessh because he's half human. (of course, who didn't know that tho)

* * *

**How To Catch A Donut Thief**

"How ya' holdin' up man!" Youta yelled towards Inuyasha through various pants.

"I'm great! I'll beat your stupid ass at this any day!" Inuyasha also panted out in response.

"What the hell are you idiots doing?" a female voice said behind the park fountain.

Inuyasha stopped running around the fountain to look at Emma, but Youta hadn't anticipated his sudden halt so he crashed into Inuyasha, sending them both down to the unforgiving cement. To make it worse, Youta landed on top of him which felt _weird_ and made his fall even more painful.

"Get the hell off'a me!" Inuyasha pushed himself up with his hands, which made Youta go tumbling down.

"Hey…..uh…what was your name again?" Youta tried to ask deviously to the pretty girl until he realized that he indeed did not know her name.

"Emma…..now can you explain to me why you guys were running around the water fountain in circles and causing everyone to think you're crazy assholes?" she put her hands on her hips. "Ya' know, this isn't doing any good to your reputation Inuyasha." She finished, but then noticed they had stopped listening to her.

"Okay, so it's 4 in the afternoon which means that we've been running around that water fountain for well over 2 hours." Youta conversed with Inuyasha.

"Yeah….so who won?" Inuyasha questioned. They both seemed to have the same amount of energy.

"I dunno, maybe we should ask…..what's her name again," Youta concentrated hard and snapped his fingers when he remembered, "Emma."

"Hey!" Emma stomped her foot to get their attention.

"What!" Inuyasha yelled towards her.

"I'm trying to ask you what happened to make you guys wanna' run around the fountain like idiots!"

"We were bored," Inuyasha stated simply.

Before Emma could respond to his statement, they all heard giggling from one of the swings. It was a little brunette haired girl who wore her hair in two ponytails. Her big blue eyes lightened with glee. Her mom was pushing her swing, but had stopped when the girl had started her laughter.

"Mommy, why was that black haired man and the red hair man running in circles so much? It looks fun, " the little girl asked innocently.

The mother decided to tell her daughter to get off the swing and began walking away with her and said, "Don't do that Lily because the only people who do that are people who are not okay in the head."

"Hey! I resent that! My brain is pretty high functioning lady!" Inuyasha yelled, shaking his fist up in the air angrily.

"Yay my wish came true" Youta said enthusiastically.

"Wish?" Emma asked curiously.

"Yeah I made a wish that someone would call Inuyasha crazy for even suggesting this game," Youta smiled happily, but was shot a glare from a certain hanyou.

"Wow, you guys are some serious weirdos," Emma giggled and looked at her wrist watch,"Oh shit! I gotta go grocery shopping before the store closes!"

"Oh yeah that reminds me, I think my donuts were delivered already," Inuyasha thought with a special spark in his eye that only delicious donuts could create.

"Donuts?" Emma and Youta asked simultaneously.

"Uh yeah….." when he saw that look in their eyes he quickly said, "I'm not sharing them ya' bunch a' smoochers."

"Oh com'on! My groceries can wait!" She bounced up and down pleadingly like a stubborn child with her hands out together as if in prayer.

"You must really like donuts,"Youta mused.

"Well yeah, who doesn't, but that's not the point" Emma gestured rapidly with her hands and continued with," When Inuyasha buys cookies, he doesn't buy a box or two."

"Then how much _does _he buy?" Youta asked, starting to become more interested. Meanwhile, Inuyasha had his usual scowl plastered on his face, trying to find the patience to put up with these annoying turds.

"Lemme' just tell you this." She paused and after a moment said," He literally buys a truck load."

"What.." Youta blinked dumbly for a second.

"Just come on…." She noticed that Inuyasha had started walking away. "We're gonna' be your personal stalkers for a while, 'kay Yasha,"she yelled at the hanyou's back which was curtly ignored.

* * *

God, those idiots were being so freaking annoying…well, at least he wasn't bored anymore.

Emma poked her head out from behind a navy blue house while Youta did the same from the opposite side of the street , behind a similar house. No, house wouldn't be the word for it…..more like fucking mansions.

_Take deep breaths Inuyasha, _the irritated half demon tried to count to ten. Over the years he had become better at keeping his temper in check and understanding other people besides himself. But really! They were making it close to impossible! Then, he got an idea…

"You think he can sense us?" Emma whispered loudly enough that the red head could hear.

Youta looked at her like a teacher looks at a student when they ask an obvious question. Although it was a dumb question he responded, "I think it's a safe bet."

They looked back to where Inuyasha was walking….only to find him not there?

"Hahaha try to keep up suckers!" Inuyasha laughed mockingly as he ran on top of the various house roofs. He could see his house now!

Emma jumped out of her 'hiding' place and shouted angrily,"I know where you live!" with her fist shaking up towards the heavens.

Youta, instead of yelling, proceeded to run past Emma and joined Inuyasha in a roof race.

"You think that you can abandon me so easily?" Youta smirked as he caught up to Inuyasha and they jumped to the following roof.

_What the hell!_ Inuyasha thought, perplexed. How was it that Youta could keep up with him? He was only human….right? He decided to temporarily ignore it and shared a similar smirk to Youta's as he "Keh"d.

Meanwhile, Emma tried to catch up to them, but they were just too damn fast. By the time they were half way to the house, she was barely on her 2nd block and she was already panting. She stopped to bend over and put her hand on her knees to catch her breath. When she finally recovered a little from the laborious run she shouted again, "You two are horrible, horrible people!"

Both Youta and Yasha looked back at her and laughed. Putting the halariouty aside from seeing Emma trying to run, Inuyasha ran over towards her and Youta followed, albeit surprised at the sudden retreat.

As Inuyasha walked towards the panting girl, he couldn't help but roll his eyes at her excessive lack of physical activity. He grumpily knelt down in front of her so that his back was facing her. She looked at him questionly.

"Get on ya' wimpy girl" Inuyasha said impatiently.

She smiled appreciatedly, whispered a thanks, and positioned herself on his back. With that, they were off again with Youta and Inuyasha in almost perfect alignment as they ran on the roofs.

"Wow" a boy watched them become a big blur from the street he was currently supposed to be crossing. "Mommy? Can I do that?" he asked longingly.

"Uh no….not unless you eat your vegetables!" His mom answered after a while of gawking at the blur of a man.

"But that was the same thing you told me about spider man" He answered back haughtily.

"Well what does that tell you…" She mentally reminded herself to go buy tons of cabbage.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Knock, knock_

He had the keys, so why did Inuyasha bother knocking….

_Knock knock knock knock!_

"Sesshomaru! Help! The delivery man is stalking me again and this time he has a butter knife!" the hanyou yelled behind the door.

With a sigh, Sesshomaru slowly lifted himself up from the couch and headed for the door. "Don't you have any keys?" He voiced his thoughts as he turned the knob and his little brother was predictably revealed.

Before Yasha had a chance to answer, Sesshomaru sat back on the couch and continued reading a book called, 'The dimensions of Technology.'

"Where are my donuts?" Inuyasha looked around, but he smelled nothing similar to the sweet bread he loved.

"Donuts? What on Earth are you talking about?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

_Okay, don't panic_ he told himself. They were always here at this time! Maybe the delivery got held up or maybe…Sesshomaru was lying. But, Sesshomaru never lied…..or did he not notice when he lied? He giggled nervously and said, "Alright Sesshomaru, where the hell are they. You know I take my donuts very seriously."

"Foolish little brother, I have no need to lie about such a thing," Sesshomaru stated simply, slightly amused at his brother's predicament.

The hanyou just stood there, dumbfounded. As if he for once in his life was speechless.

"Yeah so where are the donuts!" Emma bounced and Youta joined her as they poked their heads through the door. They both looked around, but saw the usual there was to see. Sesshomaru sitting on the sofa, with his black hair, and all the furniture. Soon, they noticed that Inuyasha hadn't made any remark about their presence and looked to see him with a look the mixture of shock, horror, and anger on his face.

"Earth to Inuyasha," she waved her hands in front of his face.

"Just give it a minute," Sesshomaru murmured as he continued to read his interesting book.

Inuyasha growled viciously and punched a hole right through the wall, which startled both Emma and Youta enough for them to let out a yelp. Emma was the most surprised since she had only been a few inches away from being on the receiving end of that punch.

"Where the hell are my donuts!" And with that said Inuyasha ran across the street and to god knows where.

"Wait! Inuyasha, you have a car ya' know!" Emma tried to call out to him.

"He's going to the Donut shop," Sesshomaru said as he flipped a page.

"Wow, he just drilled a hole in the door and looks close to killing someone and you just look like he went to go pick daisies," Youta mused.

"I'm accustomed to his brash behavior. If he were to go pick daisies, _then_ I would be concerned about his mental stability," Sesshomaru replied stoically, but he couldn't shake the mental picture of Inuyasha skipping around a flower garden and making necklaces with a big, silly smile on his face. He resisted the urge to laugh.

"Okay, I know how Inuyasha gets when he's frustrated, so we're gonna have to calm him down," Emma said thoughtfully.

"How do we do that? You nearly pissed your pants when he punched the wall," Youta responded.

"I did not….but that's the point," she waved her hands around frantically.

"What do you have in mind," Sesshomaru was interested, to say the least. If Emma had a good idea then maybe this time their home would not have to suffer more abuse. Well, at least for a while.

"Okay, I got some pills in my mini wallet. I bought them yesterday because….you know, running a restauraunt can be so stressful. These pills are supposed to lower your anxiety and all that stuff." She explained, looking from side to side, as if she were exposing an important secret.

"So you're basically suggesting that we drug him," Sesshomaru inquired.

"This is the way I look at it Sesshomaru. A friend would try to use calm words in this type of situation or call the police. A best friend would drug the shit out of him so that he can be calm and then draw funny pictures on his face." Emma explained as if it was simple.

"Hmm do as you please, but do not blame me when he unleashes his fury out on you," Sesshomaru smiled. How could he not with the mental picture of a drug-induced Inuyasha with several ink markings on his face.

"Okay, so now we got a plan," Emma clapped her hands, cheerfully.

* * *

God! Where were his fucking donuts! Inuyasha replayed the events of his second visit to the Donut shop today as he walked thoughtfully down the sidewalk. Rina had said that she had sent him the donuts, as usual, but then why didn't he receive them? The delivery guy had then said that someone had signed for him and that he didn't remember how he looked. _Stupid people and their tendency to forget things _Inuyasha thought as he tried to think about someone who would dare steal his donuts.

Before he knew it, the door to his house was right in front of him. As he brought out his keys, he heard various shuffling coming from inside. What were those idiots doing? Oh well, it didn't matter. He would find out who dared steal his donuts!

"Hey there Yasha!" Emma greeted. He had that pissed off expression on his face that read 'Don't bother me.'

"What?" was the grumpy reply.

"Um well I can't really afford the amount of donuts you bought, but while you were gone, I made you some ramen….want some?" She asked earnestly.

The hanyou sighed and nodded. "Sure, why the hell not, but I'm not giving up on my donuts" he said with as much determination as if he were fighting Naraku for the shikon jewel shards again.

Emma went to go retrieve the ramen while Inuyasha sat down on the sofa. Both Sesshomaru and Youta were still in the kitchen as she added her 'special' pills to the ramen.

"Here ya' go Yasha, my treat," she smiled.

"Uh, thanks," he accepted the chopsticks and the bowl of ramen.

Youta came in and sat next to Inuyasha while Sesshomaru leaned against the kitchen door, watching. The demon lord wasn't sure whether to let them drug Inuyasha or not. It was for the safety of the house, was what he kept telling himself.

Inuyasha finished the bowl of ramen in less than a minute.

"So how was it?"Sesshomaru asked,curiously.

"It was alright," he said, indifferently while Emma took the now empty bowl of ramen back to the kitchen.

"You don't feel any different?"Youta asked.

"No, was I supposed to?" Inuyasha said, starting to get suspicious.

"Hold on, I'm'a go help Emma in the kitchen…" The red head went back in the kitchen with a scowl on his face, followed by Sesshomaru who looked as impassive as ever.

_Huh, whatever they were planning must of backfired or something _Inuyasha thought, amused. How did they get Sesshomaru in on it? Hmm how the hell dare they try to make him look like an idiot! They were probably the thieves that stole his donuts and this was their sad attempt to make him forget or something! Well he wasn't having any of their fucking bullshit! He suddenly found himself being consumed with angry thoughts and the need for destruction.

"When does this stuff take effect!" Youta asked angrily. Even though he barely knew Inuyasha he understood that if Inuyasha found out, there would be hell to pay.

"Umm…hold on. Lemme' look at the bottle," She took out the bottle. "Uh-oh" was her shocked reply.

"What do ya' mean 'uh-oh'!" Youta mocked her.

"Oh my god guys! I think I got the wrong bottle. This is Testosterone Hormone increaser!" She almost yelled in horror.

"What! Are you saying that you practically made him even more aggressive than usual,"Sesshomaru said starting to get angry. He could barely handle a moderately angry half demon.

"Well it's not like I'm gonna check the bottle and say 'Lemme' make sure this isn't hormone enhancer," She replied defensively.

"Who the hell mistakes stress relief pills with testosterone enhancer pills?" Youta yelled.

"Well it was in the stress relief section! There was a picture of people doing yoga and tai chi on the top board! So how was I gonna expect some male hormone to pop up. I wasn't paying attention to the label, okay! But the bright side is that I hadn't taken them yet," She said the last sentence softly and nervously.

_Crash_

"You're all fucking jackasses! Do you not fucking understand that I can fucking hear you, you sorry excuse for shit!" Inuyasha yelled as he threw another vase towards the kitchen. When the hell did they even buy stupid vases!

"Youta you're a man. G-go fight him off and defend the female!" She pushed Youta out the door.

Inuyasha growled deadly.

"Uh hey man…um…you wanna' just talk about this," Youta stuttered nervously.

"Get out!" Inuyasha yelled and in one swift movement he kicked Youta on the side to send him literally through the wall.

Sesshomaru mentally cursed.

"Oh god the pain," Youta groaned among the debri from the wall.

"Uh I'm gonna go check on him," She ran out through the same hole while Inuyasha just glared.

She never came back….

Inuyasha picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Rin asked cheerfully.

"Where the hell are my donuts!"Inuyasha yelled through the phone.

"W..what? I dunno wha'. How did you get my number?" Rin stuttered out nervously.

"I know you took my donuts!"

"N-n-no! I don't know what you're talking about," She was so confused.

"Tell me or you're fired!"

"Uh….um….I don't know! But I really need this job!" She was close to tears now.

That's when Sesshomaru stepped in and grabbed the phone quicky. "Pardon for the inconvenience Rin. We will see you at work on Monday." Sesshomaru said and quickly hung up.

"Alright little brother," Sesshomaru said as Inuyasha growled ferociously at him. "I'll let you call numerous individuals, but don't wreck the house. Am I understood?" He demanded.

"I don't care about your stupid rules Sesshomaru! I ain't promising anything. With that said, Inuyasha dialed another number.

_Riiiiiiiiing Riiiiiing_

Sesshomaru would just watch for now. He was interested in the reactions of all their friends to being accused of stealing by an abnormally aggressive half demon.

"What exactly is you're strategy in this, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru sat down on the couch.

"I'm calling everyone I know until someone sounds guilty" Inuyasha glanced back at Sesshomaru while he answered. There was still a small probability that Sesshomaru had something to do with his missing donuts.

_Hmm interesting strategy_ Sesshomary thought.

_Riiii_- "Oi!" Hideki answered.

"Give me back my donuts asshole!"

"…Inuyasha have you been drinking?" Hideki asked after a short pause.

"No! Have you been stealing?" Inuyasha fired back. Okay now he was getting even more pissed off.

"Well, no. I haven't touched a donut in over a week. Maybe a girl here and there an-" Hideki started ranting.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha violently hung up the phone.

Now, who else? Oh yeah, the wolf!

_Riiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiing_

"Uh hey, Inuyasha. How's it hangin'" Koga answered almost cheerfully.

"Oh I'm just awesome EXCEPT THAT SOME IDIOT STOLE MY DONUTS!"Inuyasha yelled with a nearly demonic tone.

"R-r-really? I….I have no idea who would do such a thing," Koga stuttered.

"Oh okay. I guess I'll never find my donuts."

"Yeah, you could just….uh….buy some more," Koga said as he burped.

"Alright then, I'll see ya' later alligator," Inuyasha chuckled sweetly.

"Uh yeah," Koga hung up. Inuyasha was really starting to creep him out.

Wolfy was gonna pay. Inuyasha smiled coldly.

* * *

"Ugghhh," Koga groaned. God, his head hurt. How did he end up in the middle of a forest? He tried to sit up, but soon found that there was a burning feeling on his upper right arm. He took off his shirt to have check it. All he could do was gawk angrily.

There on his arm was a drawing of Inuyasha smirking while wearing a white muscle shirt and dark brown shorts. His white silky tresses flowed wildly but beautifully along his form and his puppy ears were perkily alert. Strips of a seemingly silky, red ribbon material elegantly covered the half demon's body. The words "Hanyou God" and "Don't Fuck with Me" were written along the ribbon. Inuyasha was even flexing his right arm for who knows why. A bright green light encased the whole picture and made it look more surreal.

There was a letter beside him. It said:

_Dear Wimpy Wolf_

_Hahahaha. Enjoy the tattoo sucker! Nobody steals my donuts and gets away with it._

_P.S. Do you have any girl-scout cookies left?_

"Ahhh shit!" The wolf moaned. He could have recovered from a simple wound, but this was mixed with ink! It was there for good. _Fuck my life_ he thought as he laid back down on the grass.

**A/N: Umm yeah ta da? ****I don't completely understand testosterone and stuff, but i tried best to keep um so that I don't make this stupid. Oh and the tattoo idea came from the tv show, Bones. I usually have no idea how to end my chapters, but somehow while I'm writing and at the last moment, I have an epiphany! Again I hope you guys like it! Ummm, I wanna ask you guys something and I hope it's not too much trouble. Oh and also….should I start making pairings or not? I'm not too into a story when it starts a love interest unless the story revolves around that particular couple….plus my fav couple is impossible unless I wanna turn this into yaoi, so I don't think so. Nah this story is fine without couples, huh. I mean who wants to see some romantic bullshit going on with inuyasha and some person kissing?**

**Inuyasha: That would be most of the fangirl population….**

**O.O Riiiight. Sorry peoples I'm kidding with you!…Please wish me luck in the essay contest!(crosses fingers). Thanks everyone! **

**P.S.S. When I read a review I run around the house with a big goofy smile on my face, until someone asks what the hell is wrong with . Just thought it would be an amusing piece of information…or maybe…I want some caffeine! Thank you for putting up with my ramblings. Um sorry for mistakes, but I'm too lazy to revize the whole chapter...don't judge me!lol**

**Peace! Bleep bloop blap….**


End file.
